Mommy In Seventeen
by Maekhatya Graciella
Summary: Bisa dibayangkan jika kalian jadi Baekhyun, memiliki anak di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun? Hell, no! [CHANBAEK/KAISOO/HUNHAN/TAEHAN/SULAY] WARNING : GS & M content!
1. chapter 1

[CHANBAEK FANFICTION]

"Mommy In Seventeen."

(Chapter One)

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil didalam kamar, sembari mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang (katanya) harus dibawa besok.

Sehabis menelfon sahabatnya -panggil saja Luhan- Baekhyun langsung buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tugas. Tidak, bukannya Baekhyun malas, hanya saja tugas itu terlalu mudah, sehingga dia terus saja menunda waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Fiuhh.. Akhirnya selesai!" Baekhyun meletakkan pensilnya diatas meja. Dia menutup bukunya dan sedikit mendorong buku itu menjauh.

Rasanya sangat lega dan senang begitu kita sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas sekolah. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan seorang Kim Baekhyun.

Gadis itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Baekhyun berdiam diri untuk memikirkan apa saja yang harus diselesaikan besok.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah rasa muncul didalam hati Baekhyun. Rasa yang sering muncul ketika Luhan membuatnya kesal. Iya, rasa ingin membunuh wanita bermata rusa itu.

"Apa aku baru saja ingat jika jadwal pelajaran kelas berubah?!"

Baekhyun bermonolog dengan kesal lalu meraih ponselnya. Bermaksud untuk mengecek chat group kelas yang sudah mulai sepi saat malam hari.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah pesan masuk dan menimbulkan notifikasi dilayar ponsel gadis berusia 17 tahun tersebut. Dan yang lebih membuat Baekhyun bingung, pesan itu berasal dari unknown number.

"Sudah pulang?" gumamnya.

Dia mengklik pesan itu yang membuat semua isi pesan langsung terjabarkan dilayar ponsel.

 ** _From : 02739xxxx_**

 ** _"Tunggu aku baek, aku sudah pulang."_**

Baekhyun pun hanya berdecih sebal sembari menunjukan smirk kecil disudut bibirnya, "Apa orang ini baru saja membual?"

Lantas dia menutup aplikasi pesan itu dan mulai membuka aplikasi pesan online lainnya untuk mengecek jadwal baru. Setelah itu, dia berdiri dan membereskan semua buku-buku kedalam tasnya.

"Aishh.. mati besok kau Xi Luhan!" geramnya lalu membanting tubuh kecilnya keatas kasur dengan warna selimut baby pink. "Ah Kim Baekhyun, kenapa kau juga bodoh karna tidak mengecek jadwal perlajaran terlebih dahulu?"

Kalau mengingat berapa waktu yang ia buang untuk tugas yang akan dikumpul Jumat depan, rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin langsung berlari kerumah Luhan dan menembak gadis itu dengan senapan. Kesal.

"Dasar rusa jelek, tega-teganya membuatku membuang waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas sialan itu!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun bermonolog.

Tapi suara decitan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang yang akan segera nampak dari belakang pintu kayu tersebut.

"Sayang?" panggil orang itu.

"Eomma." balas Baekhyun.

Yep, orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, Ibu Baekhyun. Lantas Kyungsoo mendekat kearah anaknya yang sudah terduduk dipinggir kasur.

"Ada apa, Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun lalu menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Besok, bibi Yixing mengadakan syukuran untuk kelahiran Jimin, kau ikut bersama Umma kesana, ne?" Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kenapa baekkie harus ikut?"

"Ya! Kau tidak mau melihat Jimin?"

"Bukan begitu Eomma, tapi besok aku harus mengerjakan tugas dirumah Luhan."

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tatapan tajamnya langsung ia lemparkan pada Baekhyun saat itu juga. "Eomma tidak mau tau, kau harus ikut atau uang jajanmu akan Umma potong selama 2 bulan!"

Lalu Kyungsoo, berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang ternganga karna tidak menyangka jika ibunya baru saja berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Apa, aku akan mempunyai adik lagi?"

~*blu..blu..blu*~

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dan buku Biologi yang sedang dia baca.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah hal yang biasa bagi murid Jeon's Highschool. Bisa dibilang justru itu adalah ciri khas seorang Kim Baekhyun. Si gadis cantik nan populer yang telah memenangkan setiap kejuaraan matematika tingkat nasional maupun internasional.

Jangan tanya IQ baekhyun berapa!

"Baekkie!"

Oh tidak, Luhan baru saja membangunkan singa yang sedang kelaparan sambil tidur. Death glare langsung menusuk Luhan ketika Baekhyun berhenti ditempatnya. Melepas earphone dari telinganya. Menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"YA XI LUHAN! KAU NENGERJAIKU SEMALAM, EOH?!"

Luhan berdecak sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, seolah tidak mau mengambil resiko jika nanti gendang telinganya itu mendadak pecah karena mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Kalian bisa tahu seberapa kencang teriakan itu dengan melihat sekeliling koridor. Tatapan kaget dari seluruh murid yang memenuhi koridor pada mereka, itu buktinya.

"Ya Kim Baekhyun, kau mau memecahkan gendang telingaku, eoh?!" cetus Luhan tidak mau kalah. "Mianhe baekkie-ah, aku hanya ingin kau mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Agar kau bisa menyontek?" Luhan meringis pelan sembari tersenyum kikuk, membuat Baekhyun kembali memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Ya,Ya Baekkie! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Luhan karna Baekhyun kembali berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ke kelas!" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Aishh anak itu, HEY TUNGGU AKU!"

Baekhyun sampai dikelasnya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara bel masuk yang membuat seluruh teman sekelas Baekhyun mendesah kesal dan kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun sendiri langsung saja duduk dikursinya. Sendiri. Karna teman sebangkunya sejak awal masuk SMA baru saja pindah beberapa hari lalu. Maklum, semester pertama di tahun akhir baru saja dimulai. Jadi banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pindah sekolah.

"Eih.. aku rindu Zitao." gumam Baekhyun sembari menatap sedih bangku kosong disebelahnya.

Selanjutnya dia membuka tas dan mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai. Tepat disaat Baekhyun meletakkan tempat pinsilnya diatas meja, Namjoon, sang ketua kelas menginstruksikan seluruh teman sekelasnya untuk berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Selamat Pagi, seonsaengnim."

Wali kelas mereka yang bernama Minseok itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka, dibelakangnya tampak seorang anak laki-laki berseragam berbeda mengikuti Minseok.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, Silahkan duduk kembali." katanya dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara gaduh decitan kursi yang dibuat oleh para murid dikelas itu.

Termasuk Baekhyun. Tanpa minat dia mendengarkan ucapan dari gurunya dan hanya membuka bukunya untuk membaca sekilas pelajaran yang akan dibahas hari ini.

"Pagi ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Thailand. Ayo, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." titah Minseok pada si murid baru.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu lantas mengangguk dan sedikit maju menghadap ke seluruh siswa, "Selamat pagi, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya pindahan dari Thailand. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Minseok.

"Saya bu!" si rambut coklat mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya silahkan, Hanbin." balasnya.

"Apa kau orang korea? bahasa koreamu sangat terdengar fasih dan lancar."

Anak lelaki yang nernama Chanyeol tadi mengangguk. "Ya, sebelumnya aku tinggal di Korea, namun saat berusia 10 tahun, aku pindah ke Thailand bersama nenekku."

"Ada lagi?" ujar Minseok untuk kedua kalinya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari para murid dan itu artinya semua sudah jelas.

"Nah Chanyeol, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong dengan gadis manis itu." Minseok menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih saja fokus membaca buku.

"Ne, seonsaengim."

Chanyeol berjalan dengan senyum yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Senyum yang dulunya pernah terlihat, namun sempat redup.

"Annyeonghaseo?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan tanpa minat, "Oh, kau anak baru itu ya? Ne, silahkan duduk."

"Gomawo." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu duduk dibangku kosong samping Baekhyun.

Gadis itu? Jangan ditanya. Sejak awal dia tidak perduli, bukan? Jadi ya.. lebih baik dia kembali membaca bukunya.

 _'Kau benar-benar sudah melupakkanku, Baekkie-ah.'_

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _Hallo semua.. hehe.._**

 ** _jadi ini adalah cerita debut aku di ffn, semoga kalian suka ya :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu bus dihalte dekat sekolahnya. Seharusnya dia pulang bersama Luhan hari ini, tapi berhubung ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri acara keluarga Kim, jadilah dia pulang dengan bus kota ini.

"Aishh.. kapan busnya datang?" gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Bukan kesal sepertinya, bosan itu lebih tepat. Kira-kira dia sudah disini selama 25 menit tapi tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat.

Kelewat bosan, Baekhyun pun mengetikan nomor di layar ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menelfon Taehyung, kakak lelakinya. Mungkin saja kan, lelaki itu mau menjemput adik satu-satunya yang masih terdampar dihalte bus.

Tali sebelum sempat dia memencet tombol dial dilayar ponsel, sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti tepat di depan halte. Baekhyun bingung.

Apa mungkin mobil itu berhenti untuk menjemput orang lain? Tapi dihalte itu hanya ada Baekhyun. Lantas, apa Taehyug baru membeli mobil sports? Ah tidak-tidak, Taehyung tidak suka dengan mobil seperti itu.

Lalu siapa sih, si pemilik mobil itu? Lebih tepatnya, mau apa mobil itu berhenti didepan halte bus.

Saat kaca mobil itu terbuka, rasanya Baekhyun ingin melempar sang empunya mobil dengan sepatu. Bukan karena si empunya mobil adalah orang jahat, tapi karna baru saja ada bus yang ingin melewati Halte, tapi tidak jadi karna ada mobil disana.

Euh.. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengangkat dan melempar orang itu ke dasar jurang. Dengan emosi yang meletup-letup, baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah mobil merah itu.

"Ya, kenapa kau berhenti didepan halte?! Supir taxi online, eoh?!" cibir Baekhyun dengan wajah menantang.

Si empunya mobil hanya mengulum senyum, menahan tawanya. "Tidak, aku hanya harus mengantar seseorang untuk pulang."

"Kau buta? disini tidak ada orang lagi selain aku. Jadi, pindahkan mobilmu dan suruh orang itu menghampirimu saja!" bentar Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah yang merah karna amarah.

"Jika tidak ada orang lain disini, lalu kau pikir aku akan menjemput siapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha mengartikan perkataan orang itu yang terdengar sangat sulit baginya.

"Ya Kim Baekhyun, cepat naik kedalam mobilku. Tidak akan ada bus yang lewat lagi setelah ini." katanya.

Lamunan Baekhyun langsung buyar begitu mendengar ucapan orang itu. "Mwo? apa kau baru saja merayuku, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol pun tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Anggap saja begitu. Supaya kau segera masuk kedalam mobilku."

"Cih, tidak akan!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau mau disini menunggu bus sampai besok pagi?"

"YA! Jangan membual!"

"Siapa yang membual? Bus terakhir tadi sudah lewat bukan?"

Baekhyun bungkam dan mulai memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu ada benarnya, bus terakhir sudah lewat. Tapi semua itu karna mobil Chanyeol yang berhenti di depan halte. Ish!

"Itu karena kau, bodoh!" omel Baekhyun lagi. Dia kembali tersulut emosi mengingat mobil merah bodoh yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya karna melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Karna tidak sabaran, Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa susahnya sih masuk kedalam mobil? Aku hanya akan memberimu tumpangan gratis. Anggap saja ini tanda pertemanan kita!" kata Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Baekhyun kembali menantang. Baiklah, masih tersisa rencana kedua.

Chanyeol pun menghela nafasnya, membuat seolah-olah dia menyerah untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersamanya. "Yasudah, aku menyerah. Selamat bermalam di dalam halt--"

"Baik-baik, aku ikut!" kata Baekhyun final.

Gadis itu pun segera menarik pintu mobil Chanyeol dan masuk kedalamnya. Sementara Chanyeol? Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu selain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Kau belum berubah, Baek.' bantinnya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

"Terimakasih." ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari melepar seatbelt dari tubuhnya. Hm, mereka baru saja sampai dikediaman keluarga Kim.

"Jangan sungkan meminta tumpangan jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan bus lagi." goda Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung mendecih, "In your dream, Park Chanyeol!"

Seketika juga tawa Chanyeol pecah, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu mobil Chanyeol yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku duluan." Kata Baekhyun. Dia turun dari dalam mobil dan membanting keras pintu mobil itu.

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak pada Baekhyun yang sedang membuka gerbang rumahnya, "Sampai bertemu besok, Baby!"

"IDIOT!" Teriak Baekhyun dan langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat hal itu, Ternyata gadisnya tidak berubah sejak dulu. Tidak sama sekali. Dan Chanyeol sangat senang karna itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, baek."

Dan mobil merah itu kembali melesat pergi dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Tapi tidak menutupi fakta jika jantungnya sedikit berdebar ketika mendengar kata 'Baby' dari mulut Chanyeol tadi.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang begitu melihat anak perempuannya masuk kedalam rumah sembari memainkan poni rambutnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara ibunya hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan berangkat jam berapa kerumah bibi Yixing?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia mengambil potongan apel yang sebelumya sudah dikupas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi, kita harus menunggu Appa dan Taehyung." jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk, dia banhkit berdiri dan memakai tasnya lagi. Dia bilang akan ke kamar sebentar untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap.

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya. Tidak terlalu formal, hanya kaus hitam dan celana jeans selutut. Lagi pula, sampai disana ia pasti hanya disuruh untuk menjaga Yoongi, anak kedua Yixing.

"Baek, sudah siap?" Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk.

"Sebentar lagi, oppa." jawab Baekhyun yang sedang menguncir rambutnya.

"Ya! kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?!" omel Taehyung ketika melihat tubuh mungil sang adik.

"Wae? disana aku pasti hanya menjaga Yoongi." jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Dia pun berjalan cepat ke arah lemari pakaian Baekhyun untuk mencari pakaian lain. "Pakai ini!" katanya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas baju yang ada ditangan Taehyung. Dia menggeleng. Menolak mentah-mentah. "Tidak!"

"Ya Kim Baekhyun! Acara ini sangat formal, jangan membuat nama Appa tercoreng karna pakaian yang kau pakai!" Taehyung meletakkan baju itu diatas tempat tidur. "Pakai ini, atau semua celana jeans mu aku bakar!"

"OPPA!"

"Cepat pakai!"

Baekhyun pu mengeram karna sangat kesal pada kaka laki-lakinya itu. Lagi pula, benar jika dia tidak akan mengikuti acara, karna semalaman ini dia akan berada dikamar bocah berumur 6 tahun.

Dengan malas Baekhyun mengambil baju pilihan Taehyung dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Tidak mungkin dia mengganti pakaian didepan Taehyung yang sepertinya enggan untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

Setelah 5 menit, Baekhyun keluar dan Taehyung tersenyum. Adiknya itu tampak manis dengan gaun hitam selutut dengan lengan pendek. Sementara Baekhyun sudah memandang Taehyung dengan sangat kesal.

"Rapikan rambutmu, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

Taehyung menarik kunciran rambut Baekhyun dan membiarkan rambut panjang itu tergerai indah menutupi pundak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sembari cekikikan.

Karna ya, dia sempat mendapat amukan sang adik karna menarik kuncirannya dengan paksa.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh bajingan itu jika dia bukan kakakku!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan menatap pintu kamarnya tajam.

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

Suasana perjalanan menjadi sangat hening karna tidak ada yang membuka percakapan didalam mobil. Hanya suara halus mesin mobil yang seolah menjadi radio bagi mereka.

Baekhyun duduk dibangku belakang bersama Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin menyetir mobil bersama Taehyung disampingnya.

"Ck, jangan terus memainkan ponselmu!" tegur Kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba merebut paksa ponsel Baekhyun.

Mambuat anak gadisnya itu mencibik kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Eomma!" rengeknya.

"Tidak!" kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"Ah Eomma, kembalikan ponselku, ku mohon.."

"Ti.. dak!"

Lantas Baekhyun langsung menghentak kakinya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dia membuang mukanya ke arah jendela dengan wajah dongkol karena perbuatan sang ibu.

"Kyung, kembalikan ponsel putrimu." Jongin berusaha melerai. Sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak akan sampai kita kembali kerumah nanti malam." kata Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! EOMMA..!"

"YA! KAU BERANI BERTERIAK PADA IBUMU?!"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam dan memajukan bibirnya. "Aku pasti sangat bosan nanti."

"Tidak akan, kau pasti sangat senang disana!"

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Jongin yang melihat perdebatan ibu dan anak tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum lebar sambil terus menyetir mobilnya. Kedua wanita itu memang susah sekali untuk akur belakangan ini.

"Ah iya, Eomma, bukannkah anak pertama bibi Yixing sudah pulang kekorea?" Taehyung menoleh, menatap Ibunya dengan penuh tanya.

"Iya, 1 minggu yang lalu." jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung berfikir keras untuk mengingat siapa orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kakak dan ibunya. Shh.. sudah sangat lama, Baekhyun--

"Oppa! Maksudmu Yeolie? Yeolie kembali ke korea?!" teriak Baehyun tiba-tiba.

Satu mobil sampai kaget dibuatnya, dan itu juga alasa mengapa Taehyung lansung melempar adiknya dengan kotak tissue.

"Kau ingin kita mati, Eoh?!" bentak Taehyung dengan telinga yang tertutup oleh telapak tangan.

"Baekkie, berhenti berteriak tiba-tiba sayang. kita sedang dijalan." Kata Jongin menasehati Baekhyun.

"Mianhe appa." ucap Baekhyun. "Jadi, Yeolie benar-benar sudah kembali."

Kyungsoo berdeham mengiyakan, "Karena itu Eomma mengajakmu kerumah bibi Yixing."

"Jinja Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Gomawo Eomma, saranghae!"

"Cih, bilang cinta jika ada maunya saja!"

Baekhyun meringis lalu memeluk Ibunya erat, "Hehe.. gomawo Eomma."

 ** _#tbc_**


	3. chapter 3

Sesampainya mereka dikediaman Yixing, pekarangan rumahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh kendaraan kolega-kolega besar yang pastinya tamu dari sang suami, Park Junmyeon.

Baekhyun turun dan berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah terlihat sedang menyapa para kenalan mereka.

"Oppa, kita harus kemana dulu?" bisik Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Dia menggandeng lengan Taehyung karna tubuhnya sedikit oleng jika menggunakan High heels.

"Kita harus bertemu bibi Yixing dulu Baek, aku juga ingin melihat baby jimin." jawab Taehyung.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ikut kemanapun sang kakak membawanya. Tatapan iri begitu terlihat jelas dimata para tamu. Yang tidak tahu keluarga Kim, mereka pasti mengira jika Taehyung dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dan Taehyung bertemu dengan si empunya acara. Dia memberi selamat kepada Yixing dan mengecupi pipi gembul si baby jimin.

"Gomawo baekkie-ah, karna sudah mau datang." kata Yixing dengan senyum lembutnya pada Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama bi, lagi pula aku juga ingin bertemu Yoongi, sudah lama tidak melihatnya." kata Baekhyun.

"Bukan bi, dia ingin bertemu Yeolie. Kau harus lihat betapa semangatnya dia saa-- Awhs!" Taehyung meringis sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Kalian tau pasti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia bi, Taehyung memang suka membual." Sela Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Dengan gelagat itu, justru mengundang gelak tawa dari Yixing. Wanita berusia 40 tahun itu tertawa sembari mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jimin.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya baek, 8 tahun sudah kalian terpisah." ucap Yixing setelah tawanya mulai mereda.

"Iya bibi, aku tahu."

Semburat merah langsung terpancar jelas dari wajah gadis berusia 17 tahun itu. Sembari menundukan kepalanya dan menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga.

"Eish, sekarang kau gugup, eoh?!" cibir Taehyung sesaat setelah melihat wajah Baekhun yang memerah.

"Ya Kim Taehyung, berhenti menggodaku!" Protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"YA! KAU BERTERIAK PADA KAKAKMU SENDIRI?!"

"Eoh, wae?"

"Ya--"

"Noona!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan bocah kecil masuk kedalam pendengaran Baekhyun. Lantas gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Baekkie noona!"

Baekhyun pun berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Yoongi yang langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan gadis itu sampai membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Yoongi, kau hampir membuat Baekkie noona terjatuh." ucap Yixing lembut pada anak keduanya.

"Mianhe eomma." lirih Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa bi, itu karna Yoongi pasti sangat senang bertemu denganku." lerai Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, Baekkie tolong jaga Yoongi ne? Bibi ingin menghampiri para tamu dulu." pinta Yixing lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun, Yoongi serta Tehyung disana.

"Aku juga Baek, ada teman yang harus aku sapa." Pamit Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Noona, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali mengarah kepada bocah laki-laki yang ada dipelukannya.

"Ne Yoongi-ah, noona juga merindukanmu." Kata Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukan mereka, "Apa kabarmu, adik kecil?"

"Baik. Kemarin aku mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran matematika, aku hebat kan Noona?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ocehan anak kedua dari Yixing tersebut. Lantas dia mencium kedua pipi gembul Yoongi dengan sangat gemas.

"Wah.. Dongsaeng noona memang sangat hebat, nanti noona akan memberikanmu hadiah!"

"Jinjja noona?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "he-eum. Yoongi ingin noona beri apa?"

"Yoongi mau--"

"YOONGI-AH!"

Suara bass itu mengagetkan mereka berdua dan itu terdengar dari belakang Baekhyun. Dari ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang sedikit terkejut dan sedikit senang, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan siapa orang yang memanggil tadi.

'Tapi.. aku seperti pernah mendengar suara itu.' batin Baekhyun.

"Oh, Yeolie Hyung!"

"Y-yeolie?"

Dan detik ini, dunia Baekhyun seakan berhenti untuk sementara. Entahlah, seperti ada getaran hebat yang mengguncang tubub Baekhyun begitu Yoongi menyebut nama itu.

Nama orang yang selalu Baekhyun rindukan, dan orang yang telah berjanji untuk kembali padanya suatu saat nanti. Tidak, Baekhyun belum menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut orang itu.

Hatinya belum cukup kuat. Tolong.

"Noona, kau tidak mau bertemu Hyungku?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Suara Yoongi membawanya kembali kedunia nyata.

"A-ayo, kita temui Hyungmu." Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan menggenggam kuat tangan Yoongi.

Menurut Kim Baekhyun, ada baiknya juga menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang kalian rindukan. So, she do that.

"Hyung!" Genggaman tangan itu terlepas dari Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu hanya bisa berdiam sembari mengikuti kemana tubuh Yoongi bergerak.

Dia menghambur kepelukan seseorang. Dan saat itu juga, Dunia Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti.

"P-park C-chanyeol?"

Lidah yang semula bisa mengucapkan 1000 kata dalam sekejap jadi mendadak keluh dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan bibir tipis itu mengatup-ngatup karna gemetar.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengenaliku sekarang?" balas Chanyeol singkat sembari membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya.

"Y-Ya! Kenapa tidak katakan dari awal jika kau.. kau adalah.. kau itu teman kecilku!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dia meraih pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya lalu memberi elusan lembut disana.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekki-ah." bisik Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika matanya memerah karna menahan tangis.

"A-aku juga sangat.. merindukanmu Yeolie." Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan tangisnya disana.

Apalagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap pundak Baekhyun lembut. Tapi ya, tapi, lelaki itu menangis tertahan sembari mengecup lama puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Sampai. Sampai mereka melupakan Yoongi...

"Hyung, kenapa Baekhyun noona menangis? Apa hyung menyakitinya?"

 _Oh astaga, jangan merusak suasana hei kau bocah kecil!_

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _pendek gak sih? maaf ya hehe.._**


	4. chapter 4

Chanyeol menurunkan Yoongi dari gendongannya lalu mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, "Yoongi-ah, kau kembali ke eomma ne? Hyung harus bicara dengan Baekkie noona."

Yoongi mengangguk sembari menggembungkan pipi tembam miliknya, "Ne, hyung." katanya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan adiknya menjauh, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sembab karna habis menangis. Merasa tidak enak dengan para tamu yang memperhatikan mereka, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

"Kita mau kemana, Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara masih putus-putus.

"Ke kamarku." jawab Chanyeol singkat sembari terus menarik Baekhyun menjauh.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai didalam kamar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku kan?!"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung pecah saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melotot kearahnya. Chanyeol lelaki normal, tapi dia juga bisa menahan diri dan tau batasan. Tidak mungkin berbuat yang macam-macam pada Baekhyun.

"Percaya padaku Baek, aku tidak akan pernah merusakmu." jawab Chanyeol lalu ikut duduk bersama Baekhyun. "Jadi katakan, apa yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi."

"Hmm.." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sembari berfikir. "Menjalani hidup seperti seharusnya?"

Ambyar. Ya park chanyeol, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang gadis polos bernama Kim Baekhyun?!

"Hanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"He-eum." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu membuka sepatunya. "Aku boleh tidur disini sebentar?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun, dia melihat gadis itu sudah naik keatas tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk menarik selimut. "Geure."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu menarik selimut ditempat tidur Chanyeol. Dia memposisikan kepalanya diatas bantal lalu memeluk guling yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ahh.. bau Yeolie." gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Duh, gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri. Dia melepas dasi dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sedikit keatas sebelum beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Saat keluar, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap. Chanyeol sedikit melirik jam dinding yang terpajang dikamarnya, ini masih pukul 7. masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi sampai acara selesai.

"Lihat, betapa manisnya dirimu." bisik Chanyeol pelan sembari mengusap lembut pipi tirus Baekhyun.

Dia, uhm chanyeol maksudku, kembali tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Hanya diam dengan posisi terlentang, sampai..

"Uhh.. baunya sudah hilang."

Entah mengigau atau apa, Baekhyun membuang guling yang sedang dia peluk kesembarang arah. Bibirnya terpout, membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memeluk gadis itu.

"Astaga baek.." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Berdecih kecil sembari tersenyum kilas.

Rasanya senang kembali kerumah, seperti kembal--

"Hmm, bau Yeolie."

"Y-ya baek, a-apa yang sedang kau--"

"Aku mau Yeolie."

Chanyeol semakin menegang, tiba-tiba tadi Baekhyun memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu samping Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya agar jantung itu kembali netral?

"Baek?"

"Aku menunggumu chan, selalu menunggumu."

Sahutan Baekhyun dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Membuat Chanyeol langsung menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Senang. Entahlah.

"Kau.. menungguku?" Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk dilengannya.

Dengan senyum terkulum dan wajah memerah, Chanyeol membalikan tubunhya sembari memeluk Baekhyun. Benar-benar membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukkanya.

"Aku.. Aku sangat memimpikanmu, Yeolie." kata Baekhyun lagi. Meski suaranya terendap karna pelukan itu, tapi Chanyeol tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Baekkie, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan sejak tadi?" kata Chanyeol.

"He-eum. Begini caraku mengungkapkan isi hatiku." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, dengan menggoyangkan kepalanya seolah mencari tempat yang nyaman.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Katakanlah dia gila karna banyak tersenyum malam ini. Benar. Tidak salah. Dia memang gila, karna seorang gadis bernama Kim Baekhyun.

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

Sejak malam itu, hari-hari Baekhyun berubah drastis berkat seorang Park Chanyeol. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa jika kini hidupnya semakin berwarna semenjak kehadiran Chanyeol.

Kini setiap pagi, lelaki itu akan menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Begitu juga saat pulang, Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun dan terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk jalan-jalan.

Ah iya, perihal tertidurnya Baekhyun dikamar Chanyeol malam itu, kalian tenang saja. Mereka hanya benar-benar tertidur sampai pagi, semua itu tidak luput dari kerjaan Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang tidak membangunkan mereka berdua.

Big thanks for The Mommys.

Kalian juga bertanya soal tanggapan Kyungsoo dan Yixing melihat kedekatan kedua remaja itu? Mereka biasa saja. Sangat mengizinkan dan justru mengharuskan. Susah dimengerti apa yang orang tua itu inginkan.

Berbicara soal hubungan mereka.. Hey, statusnya masih berteman baik. Hanya kelakuannya saja yang seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Baek, kau akan datang malam ini?" Luhan meletakkan coklat panas didepan Baekhyun.

Omong-omong, mereka sedang ada dikantin sekarang.

"Datang? kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Ck, aku bertaruh kau belum melihat poster besar yang terpajang dimading pagi ini." Kata Luhan, dan tentu saja Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Astaga Baek, kita semua diundang Birthday party Oh Sehun!"

PFFTT..

"OH SEHUN KATAMU?!"

"Ewhh, kau membuat seragamku kotor! dasar jorok!" Luhan meraih tissue yang tersedia diatas meja dan mengelap seragamnya yang terkena muncratan dari Baekhyun.

Ingat, gadis cantik itu tidak sempurna. Kalian mengerti kan?

"Seriuslah Xi Luhan, kau bilang aku harus datang ke pesta ulangtahun Sehun? Kau tau sejak dulu aku dan dia seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Luhan hanya memutar matanya dengan malas semberi berdecak sebal. Bahkan kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya! kalian sudah selesai 2 tahun yang lalu, kenapa masih membahasnya?!" Omel Luhan dengan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau bagaimana? masih mengejarnya? tanpa perduli statusnya sebagai mantan kekasih sahabatmu?"

"Ya Kim Baekhyun!"

Oke oke, kali ini Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya dia berbicara seperti itu pada sahabatnya. Malihat wajah Luhan yang sudah merubah menjadi suram, menambah rasa bersalah Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

"L-Luhan, aku tidak--"

"Tak apa Baek. Aku pergi dulu." Luhan berdiri, dia bersiap untuk pergi meninghalkan Baekhyun.

Tapi ternyata, Baekhyun lebih cepat tanggap daripada Luhan. Dia mencekal kuat lengan gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ya! Hiks.. maafkan aku.. hiks.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya, dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, "Yang seperti ini akan disandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"YA XI LUHAN!"

"Aku bercanda baek." Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sahabatnya lembut, "Jangan menangis."

"Ne. Aku akan ikut denganmu malam ini."

"Jinjja?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "He-eum. Jemput aku pukul 8, okay?"

Luhan yang memang sedang tersenyum hanya mampu mengangguk dan memposisikan tangannya didepan dahi, seolah dia sedang melakukan hormat pada sang komando.

"Siap, kapten!"

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _maafkan ya karna baru update sekarang wkwk.. hape kemarin kena sita guru. Plis, jangan dicontoh orang macam saya mah._**

 ** _Ehiya, aku yakin banget sih dari awal cerita ini gak jelas. Parah. Sampe sakit mata bacanya. Tapi kenapa pada suka ya?:3_**

 ** _Jadi menurut kalian, harus di next sampe selesai, atau stop?_**


	5. chapter 5

"Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

Sebuah suara teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal karna harus membuang tenaganya untuk menoleh. Tidak taukah mereka jika Chanyeol sedang sibuk?!

"Wae?" balasnya acuh.

"Kau harus ikut kami ke pesta nanti malam!" Si ketua kelas yang diketahui bernama Namjoon itu mendekat bersama dengan kedua temannya.

Hanbin dan Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik." kata Chanyeol lagi dan membalik halaman bukunya ke halaman berikutnya.

"Ck, ayolah Chanyeol. Kau kan baru disini, anggaplah sebagai perkenalan dengan para murid di SMA ini." rayu Hanbin dengan dehaman dari kedua temannya yang lain.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, bisa saja Chanyeol mengikuti saran dari Hanbin. Tapi tidak, rasa kesalnya lebih besar. Hey, biarkan aku bertanya pada kalian. Jika seandainya kalian mencintai seseorang, dan dipaksa ikut datang ke acara mantan pacar orang itu. Kalian akan terima?

"Ya Park Chanyeol, sesekali bersenang-senang tak apa kan? Aku dengar, Baekhyun juga akan kesana."

Pandangan yang sebelumnya terus tertuju pada buku diatas meja, mendadak teralihkan begitu nama kramat itu terngiang di telinga Chanyeol. Yea aha, KRAMAT.

"Siapa yang ikut katamu?" beo Chanyeol dengan wajah ternganga.

"Baekhyun. K-I-M B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N!" ulang Jonghyun sekali lagi.

"Tuan putrimu saja berada disana, apa kau tidak ingin tau apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Namjoon berkata seolah-olah dia sedang memancing Chanyeol. Menguji pertahananya.

Aih, membayangkan bagaimana dulu Baekhyun dan Sehun bergandengan saja hampir ingin membuat Chanyeol mati. Bagaimana jika mereka kembali bersama? Lalu menikah? punya keluarga?

AH, TIDAK TIDAK!

"Baik, aku ikut!" kata Chanyeol langsung tanpa ada keraguan dalam intonasi kalimatnya. Well, itu sedikit membuat Namjoon menarik smirknya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa kau akan benar-benar datang atau tidak." tantang Namjoon masih dengan senyum smirk diwajahnya.

Sementara Hanbin dan Jonghyun sudah tersenyum senang karna merasa menang kali ini. Mari berdoa semoga tidak ada yang terjadi disana.

"Aku tunggu kehadiranmu disana, Park Chanyeol."

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat sangat terang dimalam gelap seperti ini. Sebuah hotel ternama yang entah kenapa menjadi sepi karna adanya acara malam ini.

"Lu, apa benar aku akan baik-baik saja?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kali terucap selama perjalanan kesini tadi.

Astaga, Luhan saja sampai ingin melempar gadis ini jauh-jauh kalau saja Baekhyun bukan sahabatnya sejak lama.

"Apa harus ku jawab 1000 kali baru kau puas, Baek?" Luhan menoleh, tatapanya sudah sangat malas.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya meringis lalu memeluk lengan putih Luhan, "Mianhe." katanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Sudah, ayo masuk." balas Luhan lalu menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift.

'Apa baik-baik saja mengabaika perasaan buruk yang sedang melanda hatimu?' -Xi Luhan.

"Huft.. harusnya tadi aku meminta Chanyeol ikut juga." gumam Baekhyun dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Haishh.. Apa sekarang kau mengrutuki kebodohanmu sediri, eoh?" balas Luhan dengan tangan yang sedang mengusek-usek pipi bakpau milih Kim Baekhyun.

"YA XI LUHAN, NANTI MAKEUP KU LUNTUR!"

Hm, Baekhyun tetap akan terus menjadi Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan terkekeh geli karna wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertekuk, pintu lift tiba-tiba saja terbuka di lantai 18. Eoh, apa ada yang akan naik juga?

"Y-ya, O-o.."

"Sedang apa kau di lantai 18?!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih lancar dari Luhan.

Sementara orang yang baru masuk kedalam lift hanya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri disamping Luhan, "Menemui gadisku."

Baekhyun yang merasa kagum dengan jawaban singkat dari orang itu hanya berdecih dengan posisi tangan yang siap meluncurkan pukulan pada kepala belakangnya.

Tapi gagal, karna Luhan menahan tangan Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana." lirihnya pelan.

Membuat Baekhyun mengalah pada akhirnya, membiarkan Luhan terdiam diri dibelakang lelaki yang bahkan.. wanginya saja sangat dicintai Luhan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 21, dimana pesta besar yang berani mengundang seisi sekolah diadakan. Demi Tuhan, pestanya sangat ramai. Ternyata pesta ini diadakan disebuah rooftop besar yang terlihat sangat mewah dan dipenuhi fasilitas.

Suara dentuman musik yang sangat keras menjadi pembukaan bagi Baekhyun dan Luhan saat mereka memasuki ruang acara tersebut. Harus diakui, pestanya bisa dibilang sangat hebat.

"Daebak." gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

"Xi Luhan, bisa ikut aku?" mereka menoleh, begitu seorang gadis cantik menghampiri dan mencekal tangan Luhan.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun seolah meminta persetujuan, yang pada akhirnya diangguki oleh baekhyun sampai Luhan dan gadis asing itu menghilang.

Huft, Baekhyun sendirian sekarang. Bukan karna dia tidak mengenal siapapun selain Luhan disini, tapi karna dia malas berbicara pada orang yang memang tidak tertalu dekat dengan dirinya. Bagi Baekhyun, itu sebuah keterpaksaan.

"Baekhyun?" lagi-lagi Gadis itu harus menoleh karna mendapat panggilan.

Kalau sebelumnya nama Luhan yang disebut, kini gantian menjadi namanya sendiri. Mau tidak mau dia harus sopan dan berusaha ramah pada orang ini, walau tidak kenal.

"Kau.. memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, sementara orang itu mengangguk.

Dia terlihat membawa 2 gelas minuma ditangannya, tapi Baekhyun terkejut begitu orang ini memberikan salah satu gelas itu pada Baekhyun. "Untukmu." katanya.

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "A-aku? dari siapa?"

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa. Tapi ini memang tugasku untuk mengantar minuman ke para tamu. Silahkan diminum." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil alih gelas itu dari orang ini.

Dia memandang bingung kedalam minuman itu setelah si orang asing menjauh. Bau minumannya seperti alkohol, tapi warnanya seperti _bubble gum ice_. Membingungkan.

"Apa ini aman?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin bertanya pada Luhan, tapi sepertinya gadis itu sedang berbicara serius dengan gadis asing yang tadi menariknya pergi.

Karna sudah kehabisan akal dan ternggorokannya mulai tercekal, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. "Tidak buruk." gumamnya dan meletakkan gelas kosong diatas meja kecil dekat sana.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah bangku panjang, entah dimana. Hanya ada sebuah kolam renang yang menjadi pemandangan Baekhyun didepannya. Matanya mulai mengerjap. Sepertinya minuman itu mulai bereaksi.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin." gumam Baekhyun lagi. Dia memijat kepalanya pelan. "Ck, pusing!"

Pukh.

"Kkamjjagiya!" Baekhyun memegang dadanya refleks dan menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa?"

"Uhmm.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Lho, itu kan si pengantar minuman tadi.

"Iyaa, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun malas. Pandangannya kembali menatap kolam renang didepannya.

"Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa keluar dan memilih kamar untuk istirahat. Oh Sehun sudah menyewa hotel ini sampai besok." Jelasnya yang hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau antar aku?" lirihnya. Demi Tuhan, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit saja.

"Tentu." orang -gadis- itu mengangguk lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai sempoyongan, dia bisa saja terjatuh jika si orang asing itu tidak menahan tubuh Baekhyun hingga sampai kedalam sebuah kamar hotel.

"Kau bisa beristirahat disini, dan aku akan mencari seseorang untuk menbantumu nanti. Aku harus kembali memberikan minuman pada para tamu." katanya.

Karna posisi Baekhyun yang sudah lemas, dia hanya bisa berdeham mengiyakan ucapan orang itu. Bahkan tidak perduli saat pintu itu berbunyi karna ada yang menutupnya barusan.

"Aishh... bahkan ini belum tengah malam." Baekhyun bermonolog. Dia sedikit melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamar itu lalu berdecak. "Jam 9.30!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka sepatunya sendiri dan naik keatas kasur. Dia membuka selimut itu dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang meremas kuat ujung bantal karna ada sesuatu yang dia tahan.

Entah namanya apa, intinya tubuh Baekhyun seperti bergetar hebat dan ada gejolak aneh dalam dirinya yang meronta ingin dikeluarkan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti apa ini.

Sampai akhirnya...

CEKLEKK...

"CHANYEOL!!"

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _Genks, q minta maaf sebenernya karna gak bisa bikin chapter yang panjang. Gak tau kenapa._**

 ** _Waktu dichapter 3 sama 4 tuh seharusnya digabung, tapi gak bisa karna limits gitu. Padahal baru sekitar 1500 words._**

 ** _Mau nanya, itu yang nulis sampe 3000 words/ chapter caranya gimana sih? masa aku gak bisa hiks :'(_**

 ** _Mianhe :(_**


	6. chapter 6

**_[I WARNING U PARA READERS, MENJAUHLAH JIKA BELUM BERUSIA DIATAS 17 TAHUN!]_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

"B-baek..hyun." tatapan sendu Chanyeol menjawab semuanya. Lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lama. "Aku sudah mencarimu kemanapun, ternyata kau disini."

Dengan lemah, Chanyeol naik keatas tempat tidur dan ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Langsung memeluk sang gadis. Dengan erat. Sangat erat.

Mendapat sentuhan Chanyeol seperti ini, entah mengapa tubuh Baekhyun jadi semakin bergetar. Gejolak yang tadi sempat reda, entah bisa kembali lagi hanya karna Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Ch-chan..?" panggil Baekhyun putus-putus.

"Hm?" balas Chanyeol.

"Aku tau ini sedikit gila, tapi.. tapi.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saking gugupnya.

"Apa?"

"A-aku.. meginginkan cuddle mu, Yeolie."

DEG.

Hening. Seolah mereka berdua bungkam tidak mau bersuara. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun.

' _Tahan chanyeol, kau pasti bisa!'_ batinya dalam hati.

 _But, boys will be boys. Chanyeol always be Chanyeol. So what?_

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang berdeham. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang.. aku.. aku menginginkanmu?"

Sudah. Persetan dengan semua. Persetan dengan status mereka. Gejolak didalam tubuhnya sudah sangat bereaksi dan hampir membuat Chanyeol gila! GILA!

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha menelan ludah pahitnya yang seperti tercekat didalam ternggorokannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan lagi.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol entah sejak kapan sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. "Baek.. maafkan aku." lirih chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap iris coklat Chanyeol dengan sangat lekat, bahkan dalam. Dia meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Maaf diterima."

CUP!

"Saat ini, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi Yeolie, tapi aku.. sepertinya aku juga menginginkanmu." bisik Baekhyun setelah mencium Chanyeol tanpa izin. Chanyeol mencoba menelan ludah pahitnya dan dengan ragu menatap iris mata Baekhyun.

"J-jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup. Bukan gugup sebenarnya, ia hanya mencoba untuk menahan diri. Agar tidak langsung menerkam gadis dibawahnya.

Eih? uhmm.. :3

"Jika yang lain berpesta diluar, bisakah kita juga mengadakan pesta disini?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apalagi setelah melihat senyum kecil Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Ya Tuhan.. maafkanlah mereka karna mereka tidak tau apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Dengan sedikit liar Baekhyun langsung mencium dan melumat bibir Chanyeol serta mendorongnya kesamping, sehingga membuat Baekhyun berhasil menindih badan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol awalnya kaget dan syok atas tindakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mencoba untuk menikmati permainan yang gadisnya buat.

Wah.. Baekhyun, kau terlihat sangat.. Uhm uh.. Liar.

Lantas Chanyeol mulai membalas lumatan itu tak kalah liarnya dengan Baekhyun. Sampai mereka pun terhanyut dalam nafsu dan birahi masing-masing. Mata mereka menggelap, sudah terlalu buta dengan gejolak mereka.

Di tengah permainannya ini, Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman itu dan kembali membalikan posisi mereka. Kali ini, dia seolah ingin memegang kendali permainan.

"Tentu saja kita bisa ikut berpesta." bisik Chanyeol lalu menggigit daun telinga Baekhyun, sehingga membuat sang empunya telinga mengerang.

"Enghh..."

Chanyeol mulai melahap bibir ranum mungil Baekhyun lagi dengan tak kalah ganas. Dan yea, tangannya pun juga mulai bermain dengan meremas bokong Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba ke atas dan masuk kedalam dress yang Baekhyun pakai. _His hand was looking for Baekhyun's boobs, and he got it._

"Ehmmpp... Yeolie!" Baekhyun mengerang hebat saat Chanyeol berhasil meremas payudaranya. Ciuman lelaki iti pun mulai menurun ke leher, sampai meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana.

Bibirnya terus turun, mengecupi setiap inci dari kulia mulus Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dia berhenti sejenak lalu membuka jaket serta kaus hitamnya itu, dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun sampai posisi gadis itu menjadi duduk. Dengan cepat dia membantu Baekhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Hingga sekarang, tak ada satu benang pun yang tersisa ditubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memulai permainannya lagi dengan melahap kedua buah dada Baekhyun secara bergantian. Ia mengisap serta memilin nipples Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kenikmatan.

"Uhh..."

Puas dengan apa yang telah ia lahap, Chanyeol pun melanjutkan permainanya ada tahap pemenuhan hasrat yang sejak tadi sudah sangat ia tahan. Pertama ia mengusap pelan bagian intim Baekgyun dan sukses membuat gadisnya itu mengerang serta meronta hebat.

"Y-yeolie.. Sshhh.."

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bagian intim Baekhyun dan mengecupinya lembut. Baekhyun menjambak rambut belakang Chanyeol dan menahan kepala Chanyeol di sana. Kakinya melingkari pundak Chanyeol, lalu tangan kanannya meremas kuat sisi bantal untuk menahan desahannya.

Kali ini Chanyeol perlahan mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dia sedikit memainkannya dengan pelan disana. Desahan demi desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Baekhyun karna Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Y-yeo-lie.. Hmmpphh!"

"Sabarlah sayang, sebentar lagi" ujar Chanyeol menggoda lalu melepaskan jarinya dari sana. "Aku harap kau menikmatinya, Baek."

"Menikmati ap... Ahhss!" Teriakan Baekhuyun terdengar kencang saat Chanyeol baru saja memasukan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun.

Tidak tahu lah sejak kapan lelaki itu membuka celana Jeansnya yang sekarang sudah tergeletak diatas lantai. Benar-benar liar.

"Yeolie, s-sakit!" lirib Baekhyun sembari meremas pundak Chanyeol dengan kukunya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan airmata yang sudah keluar dan membasahi pipi tirus itu.

"B-Baek.. m-mianhe baekkie-ah, Aku--"

"Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kau tidak bisa berhenti seenakmu!"

Chanyeol pun langsung menundukan kepalanya, dia sempat melirik kearah bawah, dimana bendanya sudah berlumuran oleh darah segar dari dalam Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Lirih Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tak apa chan, punyamu masih berada didalamnya." balas Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa?"

"YA! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!"

"Oke oke.. geuresseo!"

Dengan sedikit takut Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan miliknya itu di dalam Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan sakit yang teramat dari bawah sana.

Lama kelamaan, Chanyeol mulai mempercepat tempo gerakkanya. Sehingga rasa sakit itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang sangat dasyat.

('Eh gatau, belom pernah ngerasain.' -Authornim)

"Hmmphh.. hmmphh.."

Birahi mereka semakin memuncak, Chanyeol terus-menerus mempercepat permainannya, dan Baekhyun semakin meronta-ronta dibawah tubuh kekar itu.

"Ya Park Chanyeol, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" keluh Baekhyun disela-sela permainan mereka.

"Keluarkan saja baby, tak apa." ujar Chanyeol sambil terus memompa miliknya didalam Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hingga cairan bening itu begitu saja keluar, bersamaan erangan panjang Baekhyun yang memperkuat remasan tangannya pada punggung Chanyeol.

Seketika badan Baekhyun langsung melemas. Tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis. Dia hanya pasrah sekarang disaat Chanyeol masih terus memompa miliknya dibawah sana.

"Baby.. tunggu aku.. sebenthaar lag.. AKHHKK!"

Eraksi Chanyeol keluar tepat didalam Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika dan hampir saja menindih gadisnya jika tangan Baekhyun tidak ikut menahan tubuh kekar itu. Dia akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping dengan nafas terengah.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Nafasnya masih belum stabil karna permainan yang baru saja selesai ini. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat melelahkan!

"C-chanyeolie?" panggil Baekhun pelan. Pandangannya tidak teralihkan kemanapun.

"Ya, baby?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa yang baru saja.. Hiks.. apa yang baru saja kita lakukan Yeolie? Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Baekkie-ah!" Chanyeol langsung melihat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu. Erat. Sambil sesekali mengusap pundak telanjang Baekhyun untuk menenangkan sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku baek, harusnya tadi aku bisa menahannya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak merusakmu. Mianhe baekkie-ah.. Mianhe.."

"Aku yang memancingmu Yeolie.. hiks.., jadi aku juga salah. Kita berdua salah Yeolie, tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini!"

"Mianhe Baekkie, aku benar-benar menyesal." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka dengan sangat membulat. "Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuh Kim Hanbin besok!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Yeolie?" Sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu pun melihat kearah Baekhyun sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya. "Jadi tadi.. ah tidak. Nanti saja aku ceritakan."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, dia memejamkan matanya lagi sejenak sembari terus mengusap pundak Baekhyun karna gadis itu masih terisak.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamar ini, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa sebaiknya dia mengantar Baekhyun pulang?

"Baek, apa harusnya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tidak Chan, aku belum siap bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa, rasa bersalahku.."

"Baik-baik. Sekarang kau istirahat lah, besok pagi baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Final Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Mianhe." bisiknya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya lebih menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Chanyeol sembari mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Hingga akhirnya, kantuk menjemput mereka berdua untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _APA INI WAYOLOHHH?!_**

 ** _*Garuk tembok*_**

 ** _*Kabur*_**

 ** _*ngumpet*_**

 ** _nc done dong ya? btw, beberapa chapt kedepan akan lebih terkesan serius karna konfliknya sudah mulai muncul ehehehe:v_**

 ** _maafkan juga karna aq gak pro menulis seperti ini. Apa-apaan chapter ini. Gak nyambung. cuih.._**

 ** _*kabur lagi*_**

 ** _*ngumpet lagi*_**


	7. chapter 7

Begitu matahari mulai bersinar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 waktu setempat. Baekhyun bangun lebih dulu dari Chanyeol, dengan perasaan yang masih campur-aduk, dia beranjak dari kasur lalu memunguti baju-bajunya yang ada dilantai.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat tertatih masuk kedalam kamar mandi sembari menenteng bajunya. Didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun langsung menyalakan keran air pada westafel.

"Eomma.. Hiks.. maafkan aku Eomma." lagi-lagi dia menangis. Padahal wajahnya sudah sangat sembab karna semalam dia menangis dengan sangat lama.

Sementara Chanyeol, tidurnya sedikit terusik dikala suara gemercik air masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Lantas dia membuka matanya, tapi tidak menemukan Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Baekkie-ah?" suara seraknya yang berat memanggil Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol hanya yakin jika gadis itu pasti berada didalam kamar mandi. Karna suara gemercik air itu.

Lelaki ini akhirnya ikut beranjak dari kasur dan memakai kembali semua pakaiannya. Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan kaca setelah itu, memandang kekacauan yang ada didirinya sekarang.

Rambut yang berantakan, wajah yang kacau, serta bekas-bekas kemerahan disekitar leher karna cakaran Baekhyun. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberi perhitungan pada keturunan Kim yang satu itu!"

Tidak lama dari Chanyeol bergumam, Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit fresh, meski wajahnya masih sangat sembab.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

Gadis itu hanya melewati Chanyeol begitu saja lalu meraih tasnya yang berada diatas nakas. Baekhyun membuka tas itu untuk mengambil ponselnya.

'Ck, 25 Missed Call dari Luhan. Mati saja kau Kim Baekhyun!' batinnya.

Baekhyun membanting kembali tubuhnya diatas kasur. Menunduk. Menatap ponsel ditangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol yang merasa sedang diabaikan.

Tapi baru saja Baekhyun ingin menoleh, ponselnya kembali menyala dan menampilkan nama Luhan dilayarnya.

"Ne?" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"YA KIM BAEKHYUN, KAU KEMANA SAJA EOH?! TAEHYUNG SELALU MENGHUBUNGIKU SEJAK MALAM, KAU INGIN AKU MATI?!" teriak si penelfon yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Mianhe Luhan-ah, karna sudah membuatmu khawatir." balas Baekhyun setelah menempelkan kembali ponselnya ditelinga.

"Lalu, sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku masih dihotel kemarin. Karna sangat mengantuk dan tidak berhasil menemukanmu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyewa satu kamar dan beristirahat disana. Maaf karna tidak memberitahumu." Bohong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan miris sekarang. Apa yang terjadi semalam memang sudah sangat diluar batas, dan penyesalan itu benar datangnya diakhir. Jika begini, Chanyeol menyesal sudah menantang Hanbin semalam.

 **-Flashback On-**

 _Sesuai dengan janjinya pada si trio kelas itu, Chanyeol datang ke pesta Sehun. Dia datang hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian casual seperti kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans panjang. Oh, tapi ada jaket baseball berwarna putih yang membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna._

 _Dia pake baju robek-robek aja kece banget! Apalagi casual begitu?!_

 _"Wahaha.. ku kira ucapanmu tadi hanya guyonan, Park Chanyeol." Namjoon membuka suaranya disaat Chanyeol tidak sengaja lewat didepan lelaki itu._

 _Lantas Chanyeol berdesis pelan dan memutar matanya karna malas. Kenapa orang pertama yang ia temui disini adalah Jeon Namjoon? Bedanya hanya, kali ini lelaki berlesung pipi itu terlihat sendirian._

 _Oh, para pengikut itu tidak hadir?_

 _"Padahal aku sudah berdoa agar tidak bertemu denganmu lagi disini." ucap Chanyeol frontal ditambah wajah tampannya yang tidak terlihat bersalah sama sekali._

 _"Apa si empunya pesta menyelipkan note jika aku tidak boleh datang ke Pestanya?" balas Namjoon tidak mau kalah._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Namjoon yang sangat tidak mau kalah, lantas menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dengan tatapan remeh pada Namjoon._

 _"Ku harap memang begitu." ucapnya sebelum pergi dengan decihan remeh untuk Namjoon._

 _Well, Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa melihat kesombongan dari keturunan pertama Keluarga Park. Jika bukan karna Ayahnya yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga Park, mungkin saja Namjoon sudah menghabisi Chanyeol malam ini._

 _"Tenanglah Jeon Namjoon, dia hanya baru mengenalmu." kata Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol terus berjalan menelusuri tempat yang sudah sangat ramai tersebut. Sesekali dia berdesis geli melihat banyak wanita dan laki-laki sebayanya yang saling bercumbu dibangku yang telah tersedia._

 _"Apa begini cara keturunan Oh mengadakan pesta?" Chanyeol bermonolog._

 _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar karna tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan kacau disekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan bangku yang masih kosong, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disana sebelum membuka ponselnya untuk membaca e-novel yang sebelumnya telah dia unduh._

 _Cukup lama Chanyeol membaca, kira-kira hampir 1 jam dia berdiam diri disana dengam pikiran yang berfantasi bersama bahan bacaan tersebut. Sebentar dia edarkan pandangannya hanya untuk melihat perubahan keadaan disekitarnya._

 _Hingga.._

 _"Eish, dia benar-benar datang kesini?! Gadis itu ben--"_

 _"Uahh Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar datang ya?" Suara seseorang menahan Chanyeol untuk pergi._

 _Iya, menahan. Menahan sebuah pergerakan yang didasari oleh rasa kesal karna melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menikmati segelas minuman diujung sana. Bolehkah membunuh seseorang dimalam hari?_

 _"Ck, berhenti bicara kau Cha Jonghyun!" bentak Chanyeol sembari melepas cekalan tangan Jonghyun dari tangannya. "Sekali, ku mohon hanya sekali kau tidak menggangguku!"_

 _Tawa Jonghyun langsung meledak melihat wajah melas Chanyeol yang justru memintanya untuk segera menghabisi lelaki itu. Haha, entah kali ini Jonghyun harus merasa iba atau senang._

 _"Kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Jonghyun dengan nada menantang._

 _Chanyeol yang akhirnya terbawa emosi pun langsung menarik kerah baju Jonghyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Bisakah kau diam?!"_

 _"Ow.. ow.. Hold up man, calm down! Baik, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Jonghyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti dia menyerah._

 _Dan Chanyeol, melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Jonghyun._

 _"Padahal aku hanya ingin menawarimu minum bersama." sahut Jonghyun lagi sembari merapihkan bajunya._

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, Hanbin datang dengan segelas minuman (entah apa) ditangannya. Dia berdiri tepat disampig Jonghyun lalu merangkul pria itu._

 _"Annyeong, Park Chanyeol." sapa Hanbin(?), Entahlah.. nadanya deperti sebuah ledekan untuk Chanyeol._

 _"Lebih baik kau diam daripada harus babak belur oleh si anak sulung keluarga Park ini." Beo Jonghyun sekedar mengingatkan._

 _Tapi Hanbin malah menunjukan smirk andalannya, "Santai sobat, aku hanya ingin memberikan Chanyeol minuman. Ahiya, omong-omong ini dari Namjoon."_

 _Tatapan Jonghyun merubah menjadi tidak yakin pada Hanbin. Seperti ada aura tidak enak ketika Hanbin menyebut nama Namjoon. Sebagai sahabat kecil si pria berlesung pipi, Jonghyun merasa kurang yakin jika Namjoon menyuruh Hanbin melakukan ini._

 _"Namjoon?" tanyan Jonghyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hanbin. "Kau yakin?"_

 _Hanbin tidak menjawab lagi, dia langsung menyodorkan gelas berisi itu pada didepan Chanyeol, "Minumlah." ucapnya._

 _Perlahan Jonghyun melepas rangkulan tangan Hanbin di bahunya. Ganjal. Itu yang dirasakan Jonghyun. "Aku harus pergi."_

 _Baik Hanbin maupun Chanyeol, mereka tidak ada yang berminat membalas kalimat pamit dari Jonghyun. Karna Chanyeol yang sibuk menatap curiga minuman itu, dan Hanbin yang justru serius menunggu Chanyeol meminumnya._

 _Ugh, pertanda buruk._

 _"Minumlah.." kata Hanbin._

 _"Kau meletakkan sesuatu kedalamnya?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum remeh._

 _"YA! bisa-bisanya kau menuduhku." elak Hanbin langsung dengan sedikit berteriak._

 _"Kau terlalu memaksaku untuk meminumnya Kim Hanbin." kata Chanyeol. "Tapi, aku terima tantanganmu. Kita lihat apa yang kau masukan kedalam minuman ini."_

 _Dalam sekali tegak, Chanyeol berhasil menghabiskan satu gelas penuh minuman yang dibawa Hanbin. Jika kalian bertanya apa reaksi Hanbin, entahlah, dia terlihat takjub, tapi seperti sedang merasa menang (lagi)._

 _"Sangat haus, eoh?" kata Hanbin dengan senyum smirknya._

 _"Hmm, sekarang menyingkirlah! aku harus menemui gadisku!" Chanyeol mendorong kuat tubuh Hanbin sampai lelaki itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang._

 _Wajahnya yang datar seolah menandakan jika mood Chanyeol sedang benar-benar jelek sekarang. Dia bahkan sampai menatap orang disekitarnya seperti sampah._

 _Tidak perduli. Toh sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari orang-orang itu._

 _"Sial, kemana gadis itu pergi?!" Gumam Chanyeol sembari terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _Tapi, minuman itu benar-benar bereaksi didalam tubuh Chanyeol. Dia tau apa penyebab reaksi ini. Sangat tau. Dan hal ini yang membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin berbalik untuk membunuh hanbin._

 _Tapi dia tidak sanggup. Kepalanya terlalu pusing dan gejolak dalam dirinya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia harus mencari tempat untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Sampai.._

 _"Kau butuh kamar? Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak baik."_

 **-Flashback Off-**

"Melamun?" suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terdengar mengembalikan Chanyeol dari dunia sadarnya.

Lantas lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sembari menggeleng pelan. Dia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah selesai berbicara pada Luhan lewat ponselnya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Antar aku kerumah Luhan." balas Baekhyun singkat. Dia berdiri sembari mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

Melewati Chanyeol. Dengan dingin.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dia mengerti perasaan yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Lantas dia menunduk sebentar sebelum menyusul Baekhyun keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

"Baekhyun, tunggu aku!" teriak Chanyeol.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _huaaa.._**

 ** _tadi harusnya langsung up setelah post chapter 6, tapi draft hilang mendadak di notes dan akhirnya aku bikin ulang._**

 ** _kenawhay? kenawhay? hiks.. *nangis ala Baekhyun*_**

 ** _btw,_** ** _mohon dimaafkan ya typo-typonya :)_**


	8. chapter 8

2 bulan sudah sejak kejadian malam tidak terduga itu. Kini hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah semakin merenggang. Baekhyun menyuruh lelaki itu untuk berhenti menjemputnya, mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

Ancaman Baekhyun sangat serius, tidak bisa Chanyeol abaikan. Apalagi saat gadis itu bilang, "Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku."

Apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan jika sudah begitu? dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

Hari ini hari kamis, tapi Baekhyun berada dirumah karna merasa dirinya kurang enak badan. Padahal besok ada Camping sekolah yang harus diikuti.

Baekhyun sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur sembari memainkan ponselnya. Tadi Luhan menelfon, katanya nanti sepulang sekolah gadis itu akan menjenguk Baekhyun kerumahnya.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya dari ponsel ke pintu kamar, "Masuk!" katanya.

Dan ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka, disana muncul Kyungsoo dengan sebuah nampan dan makanan diatas nampan itu. "Ayo makan, kau belum makan dari pagi."

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Tapi aku tidak mau makan, Eomma." rajuknya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah lalu meletakkan nampan itu didepan putrinya. Dia mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun sekalian mengecek suhu badan gadis itu.

"Tidak demam. Tapi apa masih pusing?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membuang nafasnya kasar.

"YA! MAKANYA CEPAT HABISKAN MAKANANMU DAN MINUM OBAT!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Sementara Baekhyun langsung meringis sembari menutup telinganya dengan refleks. "Ahh eomma, kenapa eomma berteriak padaku seperti itu?!"

"Itu karna kau susah sekali diberitahu!" Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Baekhyun lalu bangkit berdiri. "Sudah, eomma ingin kebawah lagi. Habiskan makananmu, ne?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menatap kepergian ibunya dengan sedikit jengkel. Kemudian sesaat setelah pintunya kembali tertutup, Baekhyun menatap makanan yang tadi dibawa Kyungsoo dengan sangat malas.

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak ingin memakanmu. Tapi karna Nyonya Kim yang terhormat itu memaksa, terpaksa kau harus masuk kedalam perutku. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk makanan itu dan sendoknya.

Dia sedikit-sedikit mulai menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam perutnya. Walau dia mengakui makanan yang dibuat ibunya kali ini benar-benar enak, tapi entah kenapa itu membuat mulut Baekhyun semakin terasa pahit.

"Uhh... ada apa dengan rasa masakan ini?" kata Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk melahap suapan kedua.

Tidak lama dari itu, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menghabiskan semua makanan didalam mangkuk tersebut. Dia meraih air didalam gelas lalu meletakkan semua peralatan makan itu diatas nakas kamarnya. Seraya menunggu beberapa menit untuk meminum obat.

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala tempat tidur, sembari sesekali memejamkan matanya karna kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Padahal sudah makan satu mangkuk penuh bubur-_-

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar, Luhan menelfonya lagi. Dengan lemas Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu mengklik tombol terima.

"Wae?" kata Baekhyun langsung.

" _Ya kim baekhyun.._ " suara Luhan yang terdengar lirih membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?"

 _"Iya. Aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu Baek."_

"Benarkah? yasudah langsung mas--"

 _"Tapi ada sedikit masalah."_

"Masalah?"

 _"Maafkan aku baek tapi.. Chanyeol sudah berlari masuk kedalam rumahmu."_

"APA?!"

 **BRAK!**

"YA KIM BAEKHYUN, GWAENCHANA?!"

Suara gebrakan pintu yang terbuka kasar secara tiba-tiba lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol ikut kerumahnya. Iya, karna lelaki itu sudah ada diambang pintu dengan nafas terengah.

"YA! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMARKU?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Dia turun dari atas kasur dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kearah Chanyeol. "Ya ya ya! Kalau pintuku rusak bagaimana?" Gadis itu menarik kuping Chanyeol keatas dengan kencang. Sampai-sampai membuat lelaki itu meringis.

"Uh Uh Baek.. lepaskan.. duh.. sakit.." ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat memohon.

Tidak lama dari itu, Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan langsung tertawa melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya sekarang. "Ahahaha.. Ya Park Chanyeol, sudah kubilang jangan ikut!" cibirnya.

"DIAM KAU XI LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak.

Luhan dengan refleks terdiam dan mengangkat kedua tangannya denga tinggi keatas, "Baik.. Baik.. aku diam." katanya lalu duduk disofa kecil yang ada dikamar Baekhyun.

"Lu, kenapa kau harus mengalah dan membawanya kemari, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Sementara Luhan hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Uhm.. awalnya justru aku ingin menipunya dengan cara pergi ke toilet. Tapi ibumu menelfonku, dia ingin aku membawa Chanyeol kemari." jawab Luhan jujur.

"Ya Xi Luhan, jadi tadi kau ingin menipuku?!" Beo Chanyeol yang tidak terima, sementara Luhan hanya mejulurkan lidahnya dengan tampang meledek pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol yang sudah memerah. Gadis itu malah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa-apaan Eomma, kenapa menyuruh anak ini untuk datang." kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekkie-ah, apa badanmu sudah baikkan?" suara Chanyeol yang lembut itu mendadak membuat Baekhyun kehilangan emosinya dan kembali normal.

Kenapa? ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa disaat Chanyeol seperti itu Baekhyun jadi mendadak luluh?

"He-eum, aku sudah baik-baik saja." ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali keatas tempat tidurnya. Eih, gadis ini kenapa?

Luhan dan Chanyeol bahkan saling menatap karna bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Apa mungkin gadis itu baru saja kerasukan? Apa.. sakitnya begitu parah? Kepalanya terbentur? Oh.. Apa dia salah makan pagi ini?

Chanyeol mendekat, mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Baekhyun. Dia menatap mata lemah Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam. Sementara Chanyeol mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut.

Luhan yang melihat adegan 'sok romantis' itu hanya bisa memutar matanya dengan malas lalu pamit keluar untuk mengambil makanan.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Wae?"

"Aku baru saja selesai makan." balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam kuat tangan Baekhyun, "Ayo minum obat, aku bantu."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk meminum obatnya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Chanyeol kenapa Baekhyun mau meminum obat. Setau Chanyeol, Baekhyun paling anti dengan yang namanya obat-obatan.

'Eishh.. aku jadi khawatir pada Baekhyun. Apa sakitnya sangat parah? Sampai labil seperti itu.' batin Chanyeol bergumam.

Sementara itu dilantai bawah..

Luhan baru saja turun dari tangga begitu dia bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka. "Imo, apa ini untukku dan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan sembari mendekat.

"Iya, untung saja kau datang." balas Kyungsoo. "Aku membuatkanmu cemilan buah dan tolong berikan es krim coklat ini pada Chanyeol."

Luhan mengangguk "Ah ne, biar aku yang bawa keatas." katanya.

Lantas gadis bermata rusa itu mengambil nampan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo untuknya. Dia juga sempat menyapa Taehyung yang terlihat baru pulang dari kampusnya.

"Anyyeong, oppa!" sapa Luhan yang langsung disambut senang oleh Taehyung.

"Oh.. Annyeong kesayangan oppa!" balas Taehyung dengan semangat. "Menjenguk baekkie ya?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah lucu. Ugh, membuat Taehyung semakin merasa gemas. Lantas lelaki itu mengambil alih nampan yang ada ditangan Luhan dengan cepat, "Biar aku yang bawa."

"Ah andwae oppa, biar aku saja." kata Luhan lalu mencoba untuk mengambil nampan dari tangan Taehyung. Namun.. hasilnya nihil.

"Sudah ayo!" kata Taehyung langsung berjalan mendahului Luhan. Membuat gadis itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sembari berjalan dibelakang Taehyung.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kedua remaja itu hanya bisa terkikik geli. Mereka terlihat sangat manis, batinnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika suaminya sedang memperhatikaannya dari belakang tubuh mungil itu.

Merasa jika Kyungsoo tidak akan menoleh kearahnya, Lantas Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekat, lalu memeluk istrinya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya.

"Sayang, kau mengagetkanku!" omel Kyungsoo dengan nada manja.

"Bernarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin malah mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher istrinya. "Aku merindukanmu, kyung."

Kyungsoo yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin hanya mampu berdecak lalu melepas tangan suaminya secara paksa. "Yang semalam kurang, eoh?"

"Ehehe.. jadi kau mengerti ya maksudku?" Jongin meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Bolehkan kyung? ayolah.."

"TIDAK!" kata Kyungsoo final dan langsung meninggalkan Jongin disana.

"Aishh.. gagal lagi deh malam ini." gumamnya lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kasar.

Kembali ke chanbaek, setelah Baekhyun meminum obatnya, gadis itu kembali berbaring dengan nyamanya dikasurnya. Sembari memeluk tangan kekar Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu tersenyum.

Walaupun masih sangat bingung kenapa sifat Baekhyun jadi labil seperti ini, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Chanyeol justru senang karna kemanjaan Baekhyun bertambah besar.

Jika kalian mengerti pepatah 'Mengambil kesempatan Dibalik Kesempitan', kalian pasti tau dan paham apa maksudku.

"Yeolie-ah, baumu sangat enak." kata Baekhyun pelan, yang ternyata sedang mengendus-endus kulit tangan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyumnya dan menahan tawa gemas karna gadis itu, "Aku tau."

Tidak lama dari itu, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Jelas itu membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu.

Yang terlihat lebih dulu adalah Luhan, kemudian Taehyung beserta nampan makanan menyusul dibelakangnya. "Kalian tidak macam-macamkan?"

UHUK.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _hayolo! Baekhyun kenapa tuh? Kalo bisa jawab nanti malem aku up lagi chapternya.. semangat! ehehehe_**

 ** _ehiya, mau tanya juga dong. Kalo cerita ini sampe 20an chapternya, gimana?_**


	9. chapter 9

Chanyeol seketika terbatuk begitu Taehyung bertanya seperti itu. Wajah Baekhyun justru terlihat tegang, walau jika dilihat sekilas mata, wajahnya seperti biasa saja.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu dengan macam-macam?!" Tuntut Chanyeol dengan tidak santai.

Sementara Taehyung mendesis sembari meletakkan nampan makanan itu diatas meja belajar Baekhyun, "Kalian tadi berdua kan? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada adikku kan Park Chanyeol?!"

Sementara Baekhyun bungkam dan Luhan sudah asik dengan cemilan buahnya.

"Y-ya hyung, tidak mungkin aku macam-macam pada Baekhyun." elak Chanyeol terus.

Taehyung pun langsung berdecak lalu tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol, "Ku bunuh kau jika berani menyentuh adikku!"

Yak Park Chanyeol, silahkan isi formulir pendaftaran anggota penghuni surga baru.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup kembali setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar adiknya. Mendadak, suasana kamar Baekhyun terasa tegang dan dingin. Tidak perduli dengan Luhan yang masih asik memakan cemilan buah tanpa sadar perubahan suasana di sekitarnya.

Ah iya, berbicara soal Luhan. Dia sampai lupa jika Kyungsoo membuatkan Chanyeol es krim coklat. Lantas dia menoleh menghadap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang wajahnya tampak tegang. Kaliam harus percaya bahwa gadis itu baru menyadari suasana berubah sekarang.

"Uhm.. kenapa kalian saling diam?" Tanya Luhan polos sembari menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng sementara Chanyeol berdecak dengan tatapan 'ini temen lo?' pada Baekhyun.

"Ah iya, Chanyeol, Bibi Kyungsoo membuatkanmu es krim coklat." kata Luhan sembari membawa es krim itu pada Chanyeol. "Ini!"

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih lalu mengambil alih mangkuk es krim itu dari tangan Luhan. Dengan sedikit semangan Chanyeol mulai menyuapkan es krim itu kedalam mulutnya, sampai membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Tapi..

"HOEKK.." buru-buru Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk kecil itu diatas nakas dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan horror sementara Baekhyun sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyusul Chanyeol kedalam kamar mandi. Uhm, kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"Yeolie, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir sembari menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia mengumur mulutnya dengan air lalu mencuci mukanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mual saat memakan es krim cokelat?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Mual? bukankah itu rasa kesukaanmu?"

"Aku tidak tau Baek." Chanyeol berbalik menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, sehingga memungkinkan Baekhyun bisa melihay wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memucat.

Entah angin apa yang tengah mengusik Baekhyun, tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol sembari mengusel-usel kepalanya didepan dada bidang Chanyeol. Tentu saja ini tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja. Jadi Chanyeol langsung membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Tapi entah kenapa, saat aroma Baekhyun menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, rasa mual Chanyeol langsung menghilang dan terganti oleh rasa nyaman. Lihat saja bagaimana Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, aromamu membuat mualku hilang." kata Chanyeol pelan, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"YA! Kenapa kalian malah berpelukan didalam kamar mandi?"

Bolehkah aku membunuh Xi Luhan?

"YA!" balas Baekhyun karna tidak terima telah diganggu oleh Luhan. Lantas gadis itu langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membawa lelaki itu keluar.

Saat keluar, Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Sampai membuat Baekhyun heran kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali dengan aroma tubuhnya.

"Astaga! kalian ini.." gerutu Luhan sembari menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu kembali duduk dan memakan cemilan buahnya. "Park Chanyeol, berhenti memeluk Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa? Mualku hilang saat mencium aromanya lu." balas Chanyeol jujur.

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar dari bibir ranum Luhan, matanya bahkan menyipit karna tertawa. "Kau ada-ada saja, seperti suami yang sedang mengidam karna istrinya sedang hamil."

DEG.

Spontan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut. Jangan tanya ekspresi Baekhyun seperti apa, pastinya tidak jauh beda dari Chanyeol.

"U-uhm.. Kami akan membeli cemilan di supermarket depan." kata Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"TAPI BAEKHYUN MASIH SAKIT, YA PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Luhan memperingati, tapi tidak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Setelah meminta Izin pada Kyungsoo, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diperbolehkan pergi keluar. Tempat yang pertama mereka kunjungi adalah Apotik 24 jam. Chanyeol turun dari mobil sementara Baekhyun disuruh menunggu didalam.

Singkat cerita, setelah itu Chanyeol kembali dan membawa kantung kresek putih kecil lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menerima pemberian Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Awalnya agak kaget dan syok melihat benda yang telah Chanyeol beli. Tapi suara chanyeol..

"Aku ingin kau jujur padaku, Baek." suaranya langsung membuyarkan semuanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kapan terakhir kau mengalami datang bulan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit berfikir sembari memejamkan matanya, "Uhm.. sekitar dua bul--" setelah itu matanya terbuka dan membulat dengan sempurna.

"Chanyeol, Aku lupa jika aku sudah telat 2 bulan!"

Dengan refleks Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya sembari mengerang pelan. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi lalu melihat sendu ke arah Baekhyun. "Cepat turun dan cari toilet terdekat. Kau tau cara pakai benda itu kan?"

Dia melirik sedikit ke arah benda yang sudah ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah lalu turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Dia mencari keberadaan toilet umum dekat sana sebelum akhirnya ketemu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah melakukan segala instruksi yang ada dikertas panduan benda itu, Baekhyun menelan ludah pahitnya berkali-kali sembari menunggu hasilnya keluar.

Hingga...

"Hiks.. andwae.. andwae!!"

Tubuh baekhyun melemah dan terjatuh diatas lantai toilet. Tangisannya langsung pecah, dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat benda tersebut. Benda kecil dengan harga murah yang bisa saja akan menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri begitu dia kembali sadar jika ini adalah toilet umum. Dia pun keluar lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar mandi itu.

Mobil Chanyeol ternyata sudah terparkir rapih didepan toilet yang Baekhyun datangi, baguslah, memudahkan Baekhyun untuk segera membunuh lelaki itu.

Dengam buru-buru Baekhyun memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Menatap lelaki itu dengan datar ketika dia sudah masuk kedalam mobil, membiarkan Chanyeol hanyut dalam segala pikiran belum pastinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Airmata Baekhyun keluar lagi dengam derasnya.

Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar, dan..

 **PLAKK!**

"Selamat, kau akan menjadi ayah." ucap Baekhyun dingin setelah berhasil menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan kencang.

Dia meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakkan benda yang sejak tadi digenggamnya disana. "Kau akan benar-benar mati setelah ini, Park Chanyeol."

Dan waktu, langsung saja berhenti, untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _kok bener ya? gue jadi gak nge-feel nulis cerita ini. Hiatus dulu kali ya?_**

 ** _btw, maaf ya semalam gak jadi up, tiba-tiba hape mati dan aku charger sampe pagi ehehe.. ini baru bangun masaan ekwk_**

 ** _Semangat ya liburannya!_**


	10. chapter 10

_Beberapa hari setelahnya.._

Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya kedalam rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Uhm, lebih tepatnya saat dia sudah sampai dirumah setelah pulang sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini ada rapat komite, jadi sekolah Baekhyun pulang lebih awal.

Orang pertama yang Baekhyun temukan didalam rumah adalah Kyungsoo, ibunya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dimengerti dan tangannya yang lihai mengupas apel.

"Aku pulang." kata Baekhyun sembari melewati ibunya dari belakang, bermaksud hendak langsung naik ke lantai atas.

"Tunggu baek." Mendadak Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sembari menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada apa, Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Sementara Kyungsoo meletakkan apel dan pisau diatas meja. Dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau ingin kekamar?"

"Ne, wae eomma?"

"Eomma ikut. Ada yang mau Eomma tanyakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne, aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua pun langsung saja menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Dengan posisi Kyungsoo memimpin didepan sementara Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun, menyuruh putrinya lebih dulu masuk sebelum dia ikut masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya diatas meja.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. Dia langsung saja beralu pergi ke dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan wanita paruh baya itu?

"Eomma, ingin kau menjelaskan semua ini." Setelah Kyungsoo keluar, dia menyerahkan suatu benda yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya didalam tong sampah.

Perasaan Baekhyun langsung tercampur aduk. Tubuhnya sudah sangat tegang. Pikirannya kalut, dan terlebih lagi wajahnya menunjukan aura kaget yang sangat berlebihan.

Benda itu.. sudah dibuang Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu kan? B-bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menemukannya? Aih.. apa si caplang itu membuangnya ditempat sampah Baekhyun? Boleh kubunuh?

"B-bagaimana..?"

 **-Flashback On-**

 _Huh.. tugas bersih-bersih lagi._

 _Hari ini adalah dimana hari Kyungsoo harus membersihkan semua tempat sampah yang ada dirumahnya. Maklum saja, mereka tidak memakai jasa pembantu, jadi harus melakukan semuanya sendiri._

 _Tempat sampah pertama yang Kyungsoo bersihkan adalah yang ada di lantai 2. Lebih tepatnya tempat sampah yang ada dikamarnya bersama Jongin, kamar Taehyung dan juga kamar Baekhyun. Wanita ini memilih kamarnya untuk dibersihkan terlebih dahulu._

 _Setelah selesai, dia keluar lalu masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung._

 _Jika kalian pikir kamar lelaki itu berantakan, tidak untuk Taehyung. Lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu sangat maniak dengan kebersihan. Bahkan dia sering membersihkan kamar Baekhyun saat adiknya itu sedang sakit atau malas bersih-bersih kamar._

 _Karna tidak ada banyak sampah didalam kamarnya Taehyung, bersyukurlah Kyunhsoo sebab itu meringankan sedikit pekerjaannya hari ini. Lantas wanita itu kembali keluar dari kamar Taehyung setelah selesai lalu masuk kedalam tujuan terakhir dilantai 2._

 _Kamar Baekhyun._

 _"Dasar gadis ini! Kenapa anak laki-laki dan perempuanku memiliki sifat yang terbalik? Lihatlah bagaimana sampah makanan ini berserakan dimana-mana!" Kyungsoo bergumam sembari berkacak pinggang._

 _Dengan sedikit lelah, mau tidah mau Kyungsoo harus membersihkan dan memunguti sampah-sampah yang ada dikamar Baekhyun satu per satu. Dia janji akan memarahi habis anak gadis pemalasnya yang satu itu, benar-benar kelewatan!_

 _Setelah selesai memunguti sampah yang ada disekitar kamar, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi Baekhyun untuk mengangkat sampah didalam tong sampah gadis itu. Dia membuka lebar-lebar plastik besar yang sejak tadi dibawanya untuk langsung menuang sampah dari tempatnya kedalam kantung._

 _Sialnya, Kyungsoo gagal. Dia malah menjatuhkan beberapa sampah dan membuat sampah itu berserakan. "Besok aku akan minta Jongin untuk membersihkan sampah rumah!" gerutunya kesal._

 _Kyungsoo berjongkok, kembali memunguti sampah yang berserakan satu per satu (lagi) sampai.._

 _"Testpack?"_

 **-Flashback Off-**

Baekhyun sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, sementara Kyungsoo masih setia menatap anak gadisnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Katakan pada Eomma, punya siapa ini Baek?!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak. "Tolong katakan.. jika ini bukan punyamu!"

Langsung Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bersalah, "M-mianhe Eomma, jongmal mianhe.."

"Kim Baekhyun, jelaskan pada Eomma!"

"Itu milikku Eomma, benda itu punyaku! Aku.. A-aku hamil."

 **PLAK!!**

Dalam sekejap, pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah karna Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menamparnya dengan kencang. Baekhyun tidak mau marah dan kecewa pada ibunya, dia tahu semua ini kesalahannya dari awal.

"Sejak kau lahir sampai sekarang, aku selalu mengajarkanmu hal baik dan selalu menyayangimu dengan setulus hati. Apa ini balasanmu padaku, Kim Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja dipipinya yang tembam. Terlebih lagi saat Baekhyun berlutut dan memeluk erat kaki Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Eomma, aku mohon.. Hiks.. maaf Eomma.." mohon Baekhyun.

Karna sudah sangat lemas, Kyungsoo ikut terjatuh diatas lantai dengan airmata yang sudah bercucuran. Menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu mendorong anaknya menjauh.

"Jangan coba untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu lagi, aku tidak sudi punya anak sepertimu!"

"Eomma.. hiks.. maafkan aku Eomma, kumohon.." Baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan Kyungsoo, tapi wanita itu buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menjauh.

"Kau.. Kau bukan anakku lagi, Baekhyun-ssi."

Bagaimana bisa kalimat pendek itu menjadi sebuah benturan yang sangat kencang untuk Baekhyun. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar ibumu sendiri telah membuangmu. Memandangmu seperti sampah yang menjijikan. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari saat kau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya langsung melemah dan kesadarannya hampir hilang. Fikirannya sudah penuh dan makin berantakan setelah mendengar ucapan yang terucap dari mulut Kyungsoo, ibunya sendiri.

"Eomma.. m-maaf."

 **BRUK..**

Pada kkhirnya, semua pengelihatan Baekhyun menjadi jadi kabur, semakin kabur, dan.. gelap. Dia ambruk tepat dihadapan ibunya.

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

Kyungsoo masih menangis kencang didalam pelukan Jongin yang sedang menatap anak gadis satu-satunya terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tadi istrinya sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin, dan tentu saja Jongin sangat marah dan kecewa.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia juga berusaha menahan emosinya agar keadaan tidak menjadi tambah kacau. Setidaknya, sebagai kepala didalam keluarga kecilnya, dia harus bisa menyelesaikan setiap masalah dengan kepala dingin. Begitulah prinsipnya.

"Hiks.. aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu pada Baekkie tadi, hiks.. itu karna aku tengah terbawa emosi." kata Kyungsoo samar-samar, namun dapat didengan oleh Jongin.

Lalu lelaki itu mengelus pundak istrinya dengan lembut sembari beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih. Seolah dia meminta Kyungsoo untung lebih tenang.

"Tenang dulu sayang, jika kau menangis terus seperti ini, bukan hanya Baekkie yang akan diinfus, tapi kau juga." Jelas Jongin lembut.

Dia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapannya, dan pelukan hangat sang istri mengerat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara serak lain ditelinga mereka. Wah.. itu Baekhyun. Gadis itu mulai tersadar meski matanya masih terpejam.

"Eomma.. maaf.. Eomma.."

"Jongin, cepat panggil dokter!" Tidak butuh hal lain lagi, Jongin langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang tangan anaknya erat.

"Ne Baekkie-ah, Eomma sudah memaafkanmu. Bangunlah nak." ucap Kyungsoo lembut tapi terdengar masih gemetar.

Tidak lama dari itu, Jongin kembali. Dia bersama dokter serta beberapa perawat yang ikut bertugas merawat Baekhyun. Oh, jangan lupaka Taehyung yang sepertinya baru saja sampai disana.

"Eomma, ada apa dengan Baekkie?" tanya Taehyung, kekhawatiran tersirat jelas dalam iris hitamnya.

Kyungsoo masih belum menjawab dan malah menatap sang dokter dengan penuh harapan. "Bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja soo . Syukurlah, Baekhyun sudah sadar dan keadaanya kembali normal." jawab sang dokter, yang tak lain adalah Jongdae, sahabatnya.

"Lalu, kandungannya?"

"KANDUNGAN?!"

 **DUGH!**

"Awhhss.." Taehyung mengaduh sembari menatap horor Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tenanglah dulu, kau hanya membuat suasana semakin kacau!" omel Jongin pada Taehyung.

Lantas lelaki itu hanya mencebikan bibirnya karna kesal lalu kembali melihat kearah adiknya yang masih terbaring itu.

"Eomma.. " Sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sembari membuka matanya perlahan, mengimbangi cahaya yang masuk kedalam kornea matanya.

"Ne baekkie-ah, Eomma disini." kata Kyungsoo cepat sembari mengelus lembut kepala anaknya.

"Eomma mianhe.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan menangis dulu. Keadaanmu belum stabil." Lerai Jongdae mengingatkan. "Ah iya, soal pertanyaanmu tadi Kyung, aku.. minta maaf."

"Maksudmu terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya?!" sela Jongin cepat.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi Baekhyun harus.. kehilangan satu bayinya didalam sana, Sungguh kai, aku sangat menyesal. Padahal, kandungannya sudah hampir dua setengah bulan." jelas Jongdae.

Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongdae,hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jongdae bingung. Lebih tepatnya dia belum mengerti maksud perkataan Jongdae.

"Maksud paman, harusnya aku memiliki anak kembar? Tapi sekarang hanya sisa satu?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi.

Jongdae menggeleng. "Sisa tiga."

"TIGA?!"

Entah kenapa Jongdae langsung ingin tertawa kencang melihat keempat orang diruangan ini terkejut. Apalagi saat melihat wajah terkejut Jongin, yang paling buruk diantara keempatnya.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat senang melihat kalian terkejut." Jongdae tertawa. "Aku menemukan 4 kantung rahim didalam perut Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya yang satu tidak dapat bertahan. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga sisanya dengan baik baek."

Dengan refleks Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan, "Kalian benar bertiga?" katanya dalam hati.

"Tapi tunggu Baek, kita sudahi dulu kabar bahagia ini." Wajah Taehyung langsung berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"A-ada apa Oppa?" balas Baekhyun pelan.

Lalu Taehyung menyipitkan matanya dengan menatap nanar sang adik, "Siapa ayahnya?"

 **DEG**.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _gak jadi hiatus, tapi bawa chapter baru yang kagak jelas macam ini! sedih aja, merasa gagal jadi penulis dan ngecewain banget._**


	11. chapter 11

**Happy Reading!**

"Kim Baekhyun, sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, siapa ayah dari anak yang kau kandung sekarang!" Pertanyaan mendesak kembali terlontar dari bibir Taehyung.

Tidak taukah dia jika hal itu makin menyudutkan Baekhyun dan membuatnya tertekan? Bahkan adiknya itu sampai menunduk dan menelan ludah pahitnya sendiri berkali-kali.

"Sabar dulu Tae, adikmu baru saja sadar. Jangan langsung ditekan seperti itu." sahut Jongin berusaha menengahi suasana tegang ini.

Bahkan tadi Jongdae langsung pamit keluar setelah mendengar pertanyaan pertama Taehyung.

"Tidak appa, dia tetap harus menjawabnya! Aku tidak bisa terus menyimpan emosi ini lebih lama lagi!" kekeh Taehyung.

Jongin pun akhirnya menyerah. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan berat lalu memandang Kyungsoo, bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Jujur, Taehyung lebih keras dibanding Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tau apa maksud dari tatapa Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul lalu kembali melihat ke arah Baekhyun, lagi-lagi dia mengusap tangan putrinya dengan lembut.

"Baek, tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh menceritakan semuanya pada kami." buju Kyungsoo dengan dibuat selembut mungkin. Dan sepertinya itu mulai berhasil.

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearah tiga orang didepannya secara bergantian. Lagi pula, mereka berhak tau, jadi apa guna Baekhyun menutupi semuanya?

Dengan berat dia menarik nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan perasaan takut yang sedang melanda hatinya, "Jadi.. malam itu di pesta ulangtahun temanku.."

Kata demi kata Baekhyun lontarkan dengan lembut, dia menjelaskan dengan detail apa saja yang terjadi pada malam itu. Terkadang airmatanya keluar dari sudut mata indahnya, dan Kyungsoo dengan setia mengelap tetesan itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku, oppa?" Baekhyun memastikan sebelum memberitahu siapa laki-laki yang tidur dengannya malam itu.

Jongin merangkul pundak anaknya, dia berbisik kalimat yang menenangkan sehingga Taehyung mau menerima tawaran adiknya saat ini. Walau dengan berat, dia akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menghabisi lelaki itu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendapat persetujuan Taehyung.

Tentu saja Taehyung harus protes, kalau saja Jongin tidak menahan tangan Taehyung. "Huh.. baiklah."

"Dia.." lirih Baekhyun tertahan.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, "Pelan-pelan saja, ne?"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum kecil, dia mengangguk. Kembali dia menatap wajah kakaknya. Dimana iris hitam itu sudah menunjukan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

"Park Chanyeol."

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

Malam harinya, Jongin meminya Taehyung menjaga Baekhyun sementara dia dan Kyungsoo pergi ke kediaman keluarga Chanyeol -Yixing lebih tepatnya- dengan alasan kembali kerumah pada Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin, sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo, seperti masih ragu dengan keputusan Jongin.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jongin, dia justru mengangguk mantap. "Demi Baekhyun dan cucu kita soo, harus dilakukan!" tegasnya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui keputusan bulat yang sudah dibuat suaminya. Dan setelah mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Park, Mereka turun dari mobil lalu Kyungsok yang menekan tombol bel rumah keluarga Park.

 ** _*Ting.. Tong*_**

"Demi Baekhyun," kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo, wanita itu mengangguk.

"Demi Baekhyun." katanya.

Tidak lama dari itu, pintu rumah Yixing terbuka. Well, kebetulan Yixing sendiri yang membukanya. "Loh? Kalian tidak mengabariku kalau ingin berkunjung." katanya kaget.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Maafkan aku Unnie, ini memang mendadak."

"Aku mengerti. Mari masuk." Yixing mengangguk dan dengan senang hati dia membiarkan Kyungsoo serta Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Apa semua sedang berkumpul?" Tanya Jongin yanh langsung dibenarkan oleh Yixing.

"Kebetulan kami sedang makan malam, jadi anggota keluarga lengkap!" balasnya dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Wahh.. maaf ya, kami mengganggu." kata Kyungsoo.

"Eihs, kau sudah ku anggap adik sendiri, bagaimana bisa jadi pengganggu?" Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar kekehan dari ketiganya.

"Ah iya, kami akan menunggu disini saja. Aku hanya perlu berbicara pada Junmyeon dan Chanyeol." kata Jongin.

"Ah, apa begitu? Yasudah, aku akan memberitahunya. Tunggulah sebentar ya? nanti pelayan akan membawakan kalian minum." kata Yixing dengan ramah.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya mengangguk, setelahnya mereka langsung duduk dikursi yang tersedia bersamaan dengan pamitnya Yixing untuk menemui suaminya.

"Kau sudah memberi tau Taehyung jika kita akan sedikit lama kan?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Sudah. Lagi pula, tanpa diberitahu dia juga pasti akan paham sendiri."

"Huh.. baguslah." Jongin menghela nafasnya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam erat.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Taehyung..

"Oppa? Kau.. masih marah padaku ya?" Suara lemah Baekhyun membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun langsung menangis, bahkan meraung seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta permen lolipop, "Iya.. hiks.. oppa masih marah padaku.. hiks.."

 _Nah kan, Taehyung jadi gelagapan sendiri_.

"Uhhmm.. Baek, sungguh, aku sudah tidak marah lagi." Taehyung berucap dengan panik. Sebab dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Huu.. bohong! Hiks..".

' _Aih Kim Taehyung, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?! Orang hamil itu kan emosinya sensitif, dasar bodoh!_ ' Batin Taehyung dalam hati.

Langsung saja dia mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil adiknya. Mengusap pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut sembari membisikan kata-kata penenang ditelinga gadis itu.

"Oppa sayang Baekkie, jadi tidak mungkin Oppa marah pada Baekkie." Suara Taehyung mendadak melembut.

Mungkin itu juga alasan utama Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan melepas pelukan Taehyung dengan paksa. "Kau menjijikan! Sana pergi! Jauh-jauh!" katanya sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Taehyung.

Lalu Taehyung?

"Tadi dia yang menangis, meraung-raung tidak jelas. Apa salahnya jika aku hanya ingin membuatnya diam? Kenapa juha hormon wanita hamil sangat mengerikan?" gumamnya dengan bibir terpout dan memandang adiknya kesal.

"Apa kau baru saja memandangku dengan sinis Kim Taehyung?!"

"ANIYO!"

"YA! KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU SEKARANG! DASAR OPPA DURHAKA!"

Taehyung mengaduh dan meminta ampun saat Baekhyun melemparnya dengan benda-benda yang ada disekeliling gadis itu.

"Yatuhan.. aku tidak mau mati sekarang!" gumam Taehyung sembari melindungi dirinya dari balik bangku.

"MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!"

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

"Yixing bilang, kalian ingin bicara denganku?"

Junmyeon datang, bersama Yixing dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga lalu duduk tepat dibangku yang saling berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Pertama, kami minta maaf karna telah mengganggu makan malam kalian." kata Jongin.

"Ah tidak Jongin-an, kami sama sekali tidak terganggu." balas Junmyeon ramah. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung saling memandang satu dengan yang lain. "Ini soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

"Soal.. siapa?" beo Yixing.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." jawab Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Yang pasti lelaki itu berdoa supaya dia selamat dari amukan sang ayab malam ini.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon mulai serius. Sekali lagi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memandang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meyakinkan sang suami untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Junmyeon sekarang. Lalu Jongin, mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka saat itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan saat Jongin menjelaskan semuanya. Mengelak? tentu saja tidak bisa. Taehyung dan juga ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya hari ini juga. Dan yang lebih parah, mungkin saja dia akan kehilangan Baekhyun selamanya.

Tidak. Chanyeol pastikan dia tidak akan kehilangan Baekhyun lagi kali ini.

"Jadi kami, ingin meminta izin untuk mengikat mereka kedalam status pernikahan." Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sementara Junmyeon terdiam, dan Yixing sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Mereka terlalu terkejut dan kecewa mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Memang benar apa katamu Jongin, pernikahan sudah keputusan yang paling baik untuk mereka." balas Junmyeon, meski pandangannya masih belum teralihkan dari lantai.

"Yeobo.."

"Tidak sayang, Chanyeol sudah berbuat yang tidak seharusnya dia perbuat untuk anak usia 18 tahun. Dia harus bertanggung jawab karna kesalahanya." Kata Junmyeon tegas pada Yixing.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, "Dan Kau.. jangan harap kau mendapatkan maaf dariku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Sayang, jangan berbicara seperti itu!" bantah Yixing sambil menatap suaminya kaget. "Bagaimanapun juga ini salah kita juga. Kita terlalu membebaskan dia dalam bergaul, sampai lupa jika hal buruk bisa saja terjadi."

"Benar Junmyeon-ah, kita juga salah dalam masalah ini. Seandainya kita bisa menjaga mereka dengan lebih baik lagi, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi!" sambung Jongin. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah, membantu mereka untuk bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan mereka."

"Ya, aku akui kalian memang benar." Final Junmyeon. "Tapi tetap. Aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanya."

"PARK JUNMYEON!" teriak Yixing.

"Tidak sampai dia berhasil menemukan orang yang telah memberikan obat dalam minuman mereka!" Totalnya. Bulat. Tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Yixing berdecak lalu menghela nafasnya. Jika sudah begini, sudah pasti dia akan kalah. Sementara Chanyeol, dia sampai lupa jika dia harus membunuh Kim Hanbin setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di gudang sekolah.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _maafkan aku ya.. jadi baper deh tadi ehehe.._**

 ** _jadi ceritanya, kemarin temen aku baca draft cerita ini di notes aku, trus dia langsung ngatain aku penulis amatiran karna bahasa aku masih acak-acakan._**

 ** _Pantes gak sih untuk seukuran orang yang baru kenal dia langsung ngomong gitu? Jadi maaf aja aku langsung gak dapet feel dan merasa semua yang dia bilang bener._**

 ** _jadi ya.. gitu deh.. ehehe.._**

 ** _btw, ni aku kasih doubble update deh, karna authors message tadi bakal dihapus wkwk.._**

 ** _dan, gak akan hiatus. percayalah. itu karna saya lagi labil dan baper tadi. cuma kalo up cepet, aku gak janji ya? :3_**

 ** _sekian terimakasih :)_**


	12. chapter 12

**Happy Reading!**

 _Keesokan harinya disekolah..._

Chanyeol menatap sedih kearah bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya. Bangku yang hari ini tidak berpenghuni seperti biasanya. Walaupun baru hari ini, Entah mengapa, hati Chanyeol juga merasa sangat kosong.

Pelajaran sastra inggris yang sedang berlangsung dikelasnya, seolah tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya pada si empunya bangku kosong itu. Fikirannya terlalu penuh dengan gadis itu, gadis yang sangat dia cintai, yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, sekaligus juga.. gadis yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

Chanyeol merindukan dia. Sangat.

Biar kuceritakan semuanya pada Kalian.

Seperti kata orang-orang diluar sana, jika ada persahabatan yang dijalin oleh laki-laki dan perempuan, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika salah satu dari mereka pasti memendam perasaan. Hal ini kebetulan terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira bahwa mungkin perasaan ini hanyalah cinya monyet, karna jujur, dia mulai mencintai Baekhyun saat usianya masih sembilan tahun. Terlebih lagi mereka sering bersama, tidak heran jika perasaan itu tumbuh.

Tapi ternyata, hidup di Thailand selama 8 tahun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan gadis lain, hatinya tetap memilih Baekhyun. Chanyeol sampai menyerah, sampai kehabisan akal juga untuk memikirkan cara agar Baekhyun keluar dari hati dan fikirannya.

Sampai hari itu tiba, dimana Ayahnya memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia akan dibawa kembali ke korea. Wahh.. Chanyeol senang bukan main. Bahkan lebih bahagia dari saat mendengar kabar bahwa hari natal sudah dekat.

Chanyeol langsung mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kepulangannya. Bahkan dia membeli semua barang yang disukai Baekhyun. Sempat juga dia berfikir untuk memberikan hal-hal lucu yang pasti sangat disayangi Baekhyun, dan akhirnya terwujud juga.

 _Tuh, dia ngasih anak. 4 lagi. Tapi yang satu gagal.. ehehehe_. _Chanyeol sendiri gak tau kalo didalam perut Baekhyun sekarang ada 3 anak_. Biarkan saja jadi kejutan untuknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan materi ini minggu depan." ucap Mr. Daniel selaku guru sastra Inggris di sekolah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak lalu kembali pada dunianya. Lantas dia membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Bertepatan saat itu, Namjoon berdiri dan membuat isyarat agar para murid memberi salam perpisahan pada sang guru.

Setelah itu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Mr. Daniel dari kelas mereka, Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekelasnya ikut keluar kelas juga karena kebetulan pelajaran Mr. Daniel adalah mata pelajaran terakhir di hari ini.

Sampai di depan pintu kelas, Chanyeol sudah melihat Luhan berdiri disana. Mereka sebelumnya memang sudah membuat janji untuk pergi menjenguk Baekhyun bersama-sama.

"Sudah?" tanya Luhan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sekolah. Dengan Luhan yang melontarkan banyak pertanyaan dan Chanyeol yang menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, ada 2 orang berseragam sama yang ternyata melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya, satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan.

"Apa aku juga harus menghancurkan gadis itu?" tanya si lelaki pada gadis disebelahnya.

Sementara gadis itu langsung melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari melemparkan tatapan sinis dan smirk pada Chanyeol juga Luhan, "Kita lihat dulu saja apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka besok."

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu..*~

Luhan turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan langsung berjalan cepat masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Tidak perduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menunggu. Persetan. Baekhyun lebih penting dari Chanyeol.

Setelah sebelumnya dia bertanya pada Taehyung lantai dan nomor kamar dimana Baekhyun berada, tanpa harus menunda lagi dia ingin segera menghampiri sahabatnya.

Jujur, dia sangat khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi, dia sudah tau jika Baekhyun sedang mengandung dari penjelasan Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Iya, tadi pagi Chanyeol bercerita semua pada Luhan perihal masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Termasuk urusan pernikahan kedua orang itu, Luhan tau semua dengan rinci.

"Ya Xi Luhan! Tunggu aku!"

"Persetan, Baekhyun lebih penting daripada kau!" balas Luhan cepat lalu segera masuk kedalam lift.

Untung saja Chanyeol bisa cepat menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup tersebut, kalau tidak? bisa-bisa dia nekat menyusul Luhan lewat tangga darurat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku, eoh?" protes Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang terengah.

Tapi Luhan tidak perduli.

"Sudah kubilang Baekhyun lebih penting dari pada kau!" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya hanya bisa berdesis kesal dengan tatapan dongkolnya pada Luhan. Tapi setelahnya, dia diam dan menekan tombol lantai yang akan mereka tuju.

 ***Ting!***

Mereka berdua keluar bersama-sama begitu pintu Lift terbuka. Luhan mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat kembali nomor kamar Baekhyun yang sudah diberikan Taehyung tadi. Dan mereka sampai!

Tapi sebelum Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, Taehyung lebih dulu keluar dari kamar itu. Dan disanalah hidup Park Chanyeol diuji.

Taehyung langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam setelah dia mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. _Yaelah bang tae-_-_

"Kau masuk dulu, temani Baekhyun. Aku harus berbicara pada Chanyeol." kata Taehyung pada Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu langsung masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol? Bisalah kalian menebak dia sedang apa sekarang..

"H-hyung.." kata Chanyeol dengan senyum paksanya. Wajarlah, dia sangat takut bertemu Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung menghela nafas beratnya dengan memejamkan mata, dan ketika mata itu terbuka lagi, dia kembali menatap Chanyeol. Namun kali ini tatapannya lebih melembut.

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menghajarmu Park Chanyeol." Kata Taehyung lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, "Orangtuaku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan Baekhyun, hal yang akan mereka lakukan untuk kalian. Aku berharap kali ini kau bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Dia itu adikku satu-satunya."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karna sikap Taehyung barusan. Dia pikir setelah ini dia juga akan terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, tapi ternyata tidak?

"Aku minta maaf Hyung. Sungguh sangat minta maaf. Harusnya aku menepati janjiku untuk melindungi Baekhyun, tapi justru aku yang merusaknya." kata Chanyeol menyesal.

"Duhh Park Chanyeol, jangan membuatku semakin ingin menghajarmu sekarang!" tukas Taehyung. "Intinya sekarang, jangan lakukan hal buruk lain pada adikku. Sampai itu terjadi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu. Dengan, atau tanpa izin Baekhyun."

 _Gulpp.._

Chanyeol menelan ludah pahitnya lagi setelah mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Setelah itu dia mengangguk yakin.

"Yasudah, sana masuk temani Baekhyun. Aku harus ke kampus. Ah iya, sekalian panggil Luhan keluar untuk menemuiku." Kata Taehyung lagi lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Bertemu dimana, Hyung?"

"Parkiran rumah sakit!"

Chanyeol pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar inao Baekhyun. Pemandangan pertamanya adalah dimana Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas ranjang dengan tersenyum lebar pada Luhan.

"Lu, Taehyung Hyung ingin kau menemuinya." kata Chanyeol yang langsung membuat 2 gadis itu menoleh kearahnya.

Luhan langsung mengangguk dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, "Aku pergi dulu ya baek?"

"Ya! kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku harus melihat-lihat Perguruan Tinggi, sekalian survey." Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Chan, jaga Baekhyun ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan keluar dari kamar ini sembari menutu pintunya.

"Hey?" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut.

Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum, "Hey." balasnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kalian?"

"Iya, kau dan bayiku." Seketika Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Daddy." kata Baekhyun menggunakan suara seperti anak kecil. Lantas itu membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengacak rambut gadisnya.

Ralat, calon istrinya.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku yang berada tepat didekat ranjang Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah menggeser, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Kau.. masih marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai bisa mendengar helaan nafasnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng gemas, bibirnya sambil terkulum, menjadi tambahan tersendiri bagi wajah imut gadis itu, "Tidak. Aku ingin kau duduk disini." baekhyun menepuk lapak kosong disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Mwo?"

"Cepat sini, aku ingin memelukmu." rengeknya.

Senyum Chanyeol langsung mengembang seketika, ternyata dibalik sifat sensitif seorang wanita hamil, sifat manja mereka lebih keluar secara berlebihan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menuruti permintaan Baekhyun, karna buktinya sekaranh Chanyeol sudah duduk tepat disamping gadisnya dan langsung mendampatkan pelukan erat. Segitu rindunya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol?

"Uhh.. bau Yeolie." kata Baekhyun pelan dengan imutnya. Sembari mengusel-usel tubuh Chanyeol manja. "Aku ingin tidur dengamu malam ini."

"Eh, bukankah kita pernah tidur bersama saat--"

 **DUGH!**

"Bukan itu masudku bodoh!" Omel Baekhyun setelah memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Maksudku, aku ingin kau memelukku saat aku tidur. Bau tubuhmu entah kenapa membuat aku dan mereka tenang."

Chanyeol hanya meringis sembari mengrutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dengan bibir yang terpout, dia mengusap bagian kepala yang terkena serangan maut Kim Baekhyun. Tapi tunggu, baekhyun bilang apa tadi?

"Kau bilang apa tadi Baek?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Aku ingin tidur dengamu?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Bukan bukan, setelahnya?"

"Uhm.. aku dan mereka suka bau tubuhmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Mereka?"

"Eoh, Eomma belum memberitahumu?!" Chanyeol menggeleng.

Lantas Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Aku.. mengandung 4 bayi."

"EMPAT?!" kali ini Baekhyun yang mengangguk. Namun setelahnya dia menunduk dengan wajah bersedih.

' _Wahh.. hebat juga ya cairanku?_ ' batin Chanyeol.

 _Astaga Chan, kalo bukan pemeran utama, udah gue bikin lo died kali ya?_

"Tapi Yeolie.."

"Yes baby?"

"Kita harus kehilangan salah satunya."

 **Hening...**

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _hai?_**


	13. chapter 13

**Happy Reading!**

 ** _Baekhyun's POV_**

Aku melihat bayang seorang wanita didalam cermin. Wanita yang begitu manis dengan gaun pernikahan yang sangat indah. Tapi entah mengapa, iris coklatnya menampakkan kesedihan, kesedihan yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik senyum tipis yang terukir dari bibir manisnya.

Hatiku sedikit terenyuh mengingat hari ini adalah pernikahannya. Merasa tersentuh walau tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, dan seketika merasa terbangun saat mereka menyadarkanku bahwa gadis didalam cermin tadi, adalah aku.

A-aku?

"Baekkie-ah, kau sangat cantik." aku melihat ibuku masuk kedalam ruang hias yang aku tempati sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ayo Baek, tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Ibuku mengangguk. Aku melihat anggukan itu dengan jelas. Hey Baek, semua orang berbahagia menyambut hari ini, tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidak bisa? Ayolah!

Setelahnya, aku melihat Taehyung oppa dan Ayah masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Demi Tuhan, senyum mereka sangat membuktikan jika mereka sangat bahagia. Seseorang bantu aku untuk bahagia seperti mereka juga. Tolong.

Alasannya, hati dan jiwaku masih belum sepenuhnya menerima ini. Jujur aku masih menolaknya. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol membahas soal ini dan sangat terlihat senang, aku harus meminta maaf dalam hati karna tidak bisa ikut senang juga.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Teramat dalam. Bukankah harusnya aku senang? Tapi.. hari itu, dimana aku kembali menginjakan kaki kesekolah setelah 3 hari berada dirumah sakit, kali itu aku merasa benar-benar ingin tetap berada dirumah sakit dan tidak kembali.

Dimana mereka, mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku dengar. Ralat! Bahkan aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Rasanya perih. Mungkin karna rasa perih itu juga, aku masih enggan menerima ini.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku?" tanya Taehyung Oppa, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berlutut dan mengelus perutku lembut. Walau belum terlalu besar, tapi sudah terlihat sekali.

Maklum saja, mereka baru berusia 3 bulan. Tapi karena kembar tiga, perutku nampak seperti wanita yang sedang hamil 5 bulan.

"Sebentar lagi pemberkatannya akan dimulai, segeralah bersiap." kata Ayah.

Taehyung Oppa langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Tangan besarnya meraih kepalaku untuk mengusapnya pelan. Aku tersenyum. Tipis. Hanya tipis.

"Kau akan menjadi milik orang lain setelah ini, dan aku tidak bisa mengusap kepalamu seperti ini lagi. Huh.. aku pasti merindukanmu, Baekkie-ah."

Aku juga Oppa, aku juga pasti merindukanmu. Tapi kau salah. Statusku mungkin menjadi miliknua, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milik orang itu, dia, sudah ada yang memiliknya sejak dulu. Aku.. tidak akan pernah bisa menggeser posisi itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, pasti tetap tidak akan bisa.

Taehyung Oppa lalu menghentikan tangannya. Dia berbalik sembari sedikit merapihkan tuxedo yang sudah ia pakai. "Ayo Eomma, kita keluar." ajaknya pada ibu.

Ibuku pun ikut dengan ajakkannya, walau dia sempat mengecup pipiku pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkanku dan Ayah berdua.

"Sudah siap, sayang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ne, Appa."

 ** _Baekhyun's POV End_**

Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia benar-benar menikahkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit dan bersama Chanyeol, dia mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk acara pernikahan hari ini. Tidak megah. Karna memang ini acara tertutup dan hanya orang-orang terdekat yang diundang.

Chanyeol terlihat luar biasa gugup. Terbukti dari gerak-gerik dan keringat yang mulai bercucuran diwajahnya. Astaga, ini kan hari pernikahannya, wajar saja seperti itu.

Bagaimana rasanya Chanyeol-ah?

Menikah dengan orang yang paling kau cintai, bagaimana rasanya, hm?

"Jangan gugup, ini hanya sebentar." Ucap Yixing menyemangati. Bagaimanapun dia pernah mengalami ini, dia sudah memiliki pengalaman.

"Ne, Eomma." kata Chanyeol gemetar.

Sementara Junmyeon? Ah.. dia masih bersikap dingin pada putranya itu. Sebab Chanyeol belum berhasil menemukan orang yang telah memberikan obat padanya dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada kata maaf sebelum itu, begitulah kata Junmyeon.

Singkat cerita, acara sakral dan janji suci sudah dilontarkan keduanya dengan mantap. Atau mungkin, diucapkan Chanyeol dengan mantap. Jujur saja dia terlihat tambah gugup begitu Baekhyun memasuki aula Gereja dengan balutan gaun cantik.

Eishh, Chanyeol tidak bisa berkedip saat calon istrinya itu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Cantik, sesuai harapanku." katanya dalam hati.

~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~

Malam ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali pulang kerumah baru mereka. Bukan Rumah, lebih tepatnya sebuah Apartemen mewah yang mereka dapat dari Junmyeon sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

Bagaimanapun Juga Chanyeol masih sekolah dan belum bisa menghasilkan banyak uang untuk membeli tempat tinggal. Cih, Lelaki itu terlalu meremehkan anaknya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak tau jika Chanyeol juga memiliki Black Card.

 _Rasakan itu!_

"Kau ingin langsung istirahat?" Chanyeol bertanya saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun lebih dulu membersihkan dirinya, jadi sekarang dia sudah rapih dengan piyama tidur bergambar minions. "He-eum, aku sangat lelah." katanya singkat.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun mendiamkannya akhir-akhir ini, berbicara hanya seperlunya jika butuh. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dibuatnya!

"Baek, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Aku tidak sanggup jika kau diamkan terus!" akhirnya Chanyeol protes.

"Diamlah Chanyeol, aku ingin tidur!" balas Baekhyun masih dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak!" tolak Chanyeol mantap. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!"

"APA YANG HARUS AKU JELASKAN, EOH?!".

"Kau berteriak padaku?!"

"Benar, lalu kenapa?!"

Rahang Chanyeol seketika langsung mengeras. Dia tersulut emosi pada Akhirnya. Tangannya mengepal sampai telapak itu memutih. Jika tidan ingat betapa besar rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun, mungkin saja dia sudah lost control.

"Aku akan tidur diluar." final Chanyeol dan segera menyambar bantal kedalam pelukannya. "Selamat malam."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung tergulai lemas diatas kasur besarnya. Tangisannya pecah lagi meski suaranya tertahan. Bahkan ini malam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri, sudah ada keributan.

Baekhyun harus apa?

Dia benar-benar bingung. Apalagi ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah marah, hati Baekhyun semakin sakit.

"Hiks.. E-Eomma.. Hiks.. aku bingung.." gumamnya sendiri. "Dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku Eomma, aku harus bagaimana?"

Tapi satu hal yang seharusnya Baekhyun tau. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Bahkan saat ini, lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepan kamarnya sembari menahan sakit, sebab untuk sekali lagi, dia membuat seorang gadis yang paling berharga baginya, menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie-ah."

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _SELAMAT MALAM!!_**

 ** _Akhirnya saya balik lagi hehehe. Udah lama update, pendek pula chapternya. Wasyuuu... *timpuk batu*_**

 ** _Maaf untuk typo-typonya ya? maaf juga kalo kalian kurang terenyuh sama ceritanya. aku gak jago bikin anak orang baper, yang ada aku mulu dibikin baper sama anak orang *eh_**

 ** _tunggu chapt selanjutnya ya, dadah~_**


	14. chapter 14

Tittle : **Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Happy Reading!**

 ** _-Flashback On-_**

 _Beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun dinyatakan sembuh.._

 _"Kau yakin baek? Tidakkah sebaiknya kakakmu saja yang mengurusnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya perihal kekhawatirannya pada sang anak._

 _Terlebih lagi Baekhyun sedang mengandung, Haduh.. Kyungsoo tidak mau sesuatu akan terjadi._

 _"Tenang saja Eomma, Chanyeol bersamaku kok. Dia pasti akan menjaga kami, Iyakan?" balas Baekhyun sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit buncit._

 _Kyungsoo lalu menghela nafasnya dengan berat, dan berkata. "Baiklah. Saat sudah selesai, cepat kembali kerumah. Mengerti?"_

 _"Ne Eomma, Arasseo."_

 _Baekhyun pun melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya dengan lahap. Baru kali ini dia menyukai roti lapis, biasanya dia akan muntah saat menyium bau mayonaise yang tercampur dengan telur. Ewh, menjijikan katanya._

 _"Pelan-pelan sayang." ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Tapi Baekhyun ya tetap Baekhyun. Gadis yang jarang mengindahkan saran orang lain._

 _Tin.. Tin.._

 _"Ah Eomma, Yeolie sudah datang." Baekhyun mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue, "Aku pergi ya?"_

 _"Ne, hati-hati! Ingat, langsung pulang begitu selesai!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan lagi._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu dia mencium pipi kanan ibunya sebelum berlalu pergi keluar dari rumahnya itu. Hari ini dia sangat senang, karna Chanyeol berjanji akan menemaninya seharian._

 _"Selamat Pagi," sapa Chanyeol antusias begitu Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya._

 _Namun, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" kata Chanyeol lagi._

 _"Kau akan pergi sekolah?" Akhrinya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengangguk._

 _"Ini bukan hari libur Baek, jadi aku harus sekolah."_

 _"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku seharian!"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Dia langsung mencubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba digembungkan saat dia merengek tadi. Aduh.. gemash!_

 _"Yeolie sakit!" kata Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya._

 _"Baiklah, aku tidak akan sekolah hari ini. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan, oke?" kata Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu spontan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Benar kata Chanyeol, hormon wanita hamil memang mengerikan :3_

 _"Ayo berangkat!" sahut Chanyeol riang._

 _"Ayo! hehe.."_

 _~*Blu.. Blu.. Blu*~_

 _"Terimakasih." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah itu mebungkukkan tubuhnya didepan sang kepala sekolah._

 _Sekarang dia ada diruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus surat keluar. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak mungkin melanjutkan sekolahnya kan? Bisa-bisa dia keguguran karna terlalu banyak mendapat bullyan._

 _Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Dia memutar knop pintu kayu tersebut karna ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Begitu berhasil, pintu terbuka dan gadis ini pun keluar._

 _Baekhyun berjalan perlahan sembari memeluk berkas-berkas tanda keluarnya dia dari sekolah. Sesekali dia bersenandung saat melewati koridor yang mulai sepi. Iya, karna pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 1 jam yang lalu._

 _Ponselnya bergetar, dan Baekhyun melihat ada nama Luhan disana. Lantas dia tersenyum lalu segera membuka kunci ponselnya._

 ** _From : Lulu_**

 _"Aku dikantin bersama Chanyeol, cepatlah kemari!"_

 _Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia pun kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana lalu mulai mempercepat langkahnya._

 _Begitu hampir sampai dikantin, Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa anak gadis tengah berbicara. Dari apa yang dilihat, sepertinya ketiga gadis itu adalah adik kelasnya, mungkin saja yang baru masuk tahun ini._

 _Sebenarnya tidak penting apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun.. ada satu nama yang membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan._

 _"Ya ya, kau dengar jika Park Chanyeol akan menikah?" ujar si rambut pendek._

 _Eoh? Bagaimana mereka tahu?' Batin Baekhyun._

 _"Ck, itu hanya gosip! mana mungkin dia menikah diusia 18 tahun?!" balas si rambut coklat._

 _"Tch, kau sangat tidak percaya!"_

 _"Ya! Dengar, Park Chanyeol itu masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Kau sudah tau kan? Byun Marry, diva sekolah."_

 _B-byun Marry?_

 _"Tapi dia akan menikah dengan Kim Baekhyun! satu sekolah bahkan sudah tau jika gadis jalang itu tengah hamil!"_

 _"Eishh.. tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Chanyeol menikah dengan jalang itu? Aku bertaruh, jika anak yang dikandung Baekhyun bukan darah daging Chanyeol!"_

 _"Kau benar! Chanyeol adalah milik Marry, bukan jalang itu! Berani sekali dia mengganggu hubungan seseorang, benar benar murahan."_

 _PRANG!_

 _Tidak.. tidak! itu bukan suara benda jatuh. Itu suara, suara hati Baekhyun yang mendadak pecah ketika mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu. Keterlaluan! Bajingan!_

 _"Aku.. Aku benci padamu Park Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun pelan dan segera berlari dari sana._

 ** _-Flashback Off-_**

Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun karna sinar matahari yang masuk terlalu terang menyinari wajahnya. Baekhyun terusik dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sudah pagi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa sangat pusing. Mungkik akibat dari tangisan panjang semalam. Matanya juga masih terlihat sembab. Dia melirik sedikit jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya, pukul 7.

Dengan sedikit malas dia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, namun tidak bisa. Sebab dipingangnya terlilit tangan besar yang sudah bisa baekhyun tebak itu milik siapa. Park Chanyeol.

Lantas dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, memutar tubuh itu sehingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata, ini alasan kenapa lelaki itu menjadi idola satu sekolah? Rahangnya yang kokok, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir ranum yang terlihat manis walaupun agak kering.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan pipi lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Menyentuhnya seperti ini saja sudah sangat membuat jantung Baekhyun menari.

"Apa benar kau tidak bisa menjadi miliku, Yeolie? Meski statusmu sudah menjadi miliku, apa iya hatimu tidak bisa jadi miliku juga?" kata Baekhyun serak sembari menatap dalam wajah tenang itu.

"Aku.. bisakah aku mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu?"

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _halo halo!_**

 ** _cuma mau bilang nih, beberapa chapt kedepan bakalan pendek terus karna cuma akan berisi flashback-flashback._**

 ** _Gak banyak kok chapternya, paling cuma sampe chapter 15-16 abis itu diterusin chapter ending deh~_**

 ** _Ah iya, kalo aku bikin cerita tentang Kaisoo, kalian minat baca gak?_**


	15. chapter 15

**Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Happy Reading!**

Usia kandungan Baekhyun kini menginjak bulan ke-5. Perutnya sudah terlihat sangat besar, ya karna dia menampung 3 bayi sekaligus didalam perut itu, jadi jangan heran.

Sekarang dia tengah duduk diruang tv, sembari mengelus lembut perut besarnya dan memakan beberapa cemilan yang tersedia di dalam toples kaca.

Jika kalian bertanya perihal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, jawabannya adalah masih sama. Tidak ada perkembangan. Padahal kalian tau jika mereka sudah saling cinta?

Salahkan saja si Park itu karna masih saja terus menunda-nunda pernyataanya. Membuat Baekhyun tetap berfikir jika lelaki caplang itu masih belum bisa mencintainya.

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Harusnya Chanyeol sudah pulang dari sekolah, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda namja itu pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Huh, perduli apa kau Kim Baekhyun? Dia juga tidak perduli padamu."

Kan, Bahkan Baekhyun saja belum bisa mengganti marganya menjadi Park. Cih, dasar.

Tapi.. tetap. Baekhyun khawatir. Seribu kali dia menepis pikiran jeleknya tentang Chanyeol, seribu kali juga perasaan hatinya memberontak. Memang ya, hati tidak bisa munafik.

 _ceklek.._

"Sekarang apa? Yoda itu sudah pulang?" gumam Baekhyun remeh. Dia pun menutup kembali toples kaca diatas meja dan berusaha bangkit dari sofa.

Sebagai istri yang baik kan, harus menyambut suaminya pulang?

Ah apa? Tidak,tidak! Dia tidak akan menyambut Chanyeol. Dia hanya akan berpura-pura pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum dan mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baby' saat namja itu melihatnya.

Sudah ku bilang, hati itu tidak bisa munafik.

Tapi sepertinya, semua harapan itu harus pupus sekarang. Baekhyun menelan ludah pahitnya dengan susah payah melihat siapa yang datang.

 _'Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol..'_

Dalam hati dia berteriak keras, tapi pada nyatanya mulutnya bungkam tidak dapat berbicara. Demi Apapun, Baekhyun ketakutan. Sangat.

 _"Merindukanku, Park Baekhyun?"_

*

Sementara itu entah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa duduk tenang dikursinya. Pikirannya mendadak tertuju pada Baekhyun, dan perasaanya terganggu. Dia khawatir, sangat.

Sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menenggelamkan Jeon Hami, guru matematikanya yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendapat kelas tambahan hari ini karna nilai ulangan yang jauh dibawah rata-rata.

"Saem, izinkan aku pulang.. ku mohon." entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali Chanyeol memohon pada lelaki tua itu.

"Tidak Park, sampai kau menjawab benar semua soal yang ada dikertas itu!" balasnya Final, tidak mau dibantah.

Dengan sedikit geram, Akhirnya Chanyeol merampas kertas tipis itu yang lengkap dengan sebuah pensil disampingnya. Ayo selesaikan dengan cepat, pikirnya.

Chanyeol bukan anak yang bodoh jika kalian lupa. Hanya saja, waktu ulangan kemarin, dia melamun memikirkan istrinya sampai akhirnya hanya mengerjakan 2 soal. Hell, bahkan 2 soal itu benar semua.

Dan akhirnya. Kertas putih yang sejak tadi dibilang sialan oleh Chanyeol, berhasil penuh dengan jawaban-jawaban soal yang diberikan oleh Guru Jeon.

Karna pada dasarnya Chanyeol adalah orang yang to the point, langsung saja dia menyerahkan kertas itu dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Persetan dengan teriakan-teriakan Guru Jeon yang berisi ancaman skors. Chanyeol tidak perduli, yang penting dia harus memastikan jika istrinya baik-baik saja dirumah.

"Cepatt.. cepat.. sialan!" dia mengumpat karna mobilnya tidak kunjung menyala. Kaparat, apa gunanya membeli mobil mahal jika disaat seperti ini bahkan benda itu tidak mau menyala?!

Sial, Chanyeol kan jadi ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya.

Tapi, alih-alih mengumpat, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya. Mendadak, hatinya sedikit lega melihat nama yang tertera dilayar benda pipih tersebut.

 ** _Park Baekkie is Calling.._**

klik!

"Hallo? Baek? Baby? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hening. Dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Baek?"

 _"Khawatir, eoh?!"_

 **DEG**.

"S-siapa kau? Dimana Baekhyun?!"

 _"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku, baby?"_

Sial, suara siapa sih ini?!

"Jangan bercanda, katakan dimana Baekhyun sekarang!" oke, lama-lama Chanyeol tersulut emosi juga.

 _"Tenanglah, dia aman bersamaku. Jangan khawatir."_

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Jalang!"

 _"Awh.. kasar sekali! Yak Yak, bicaralah pada suami sialanmu ini!"_

Demi Tuhan, seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan pikiran buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _"Yeolie.. hiks.. hiks.. tolong aku.."_

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol seketika.

 _"Aishh berisik sekali! Cepat temukan kami jika kau ingin istrimu selamat. Aku beri waktu.. uhm, apa 1 jam cukup?"_

"SIALAN, SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?!"

 _"Baiklah, 30 menit atau istri dan anakmu akan celaka."_

"YAK, BRENG--"

pip.

*

Luhan sedang berjalan disebuah taman bersama Taehyung. Memang, mereka mulai dekat sekarang. Uhm, maksudku dekat sebagai lelaki dan perempuan, bukan karna Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

Terlebih, uhm.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?

Pada saat itu Taehyung tidak sengaja lewat didepan taman komplek rumah Luhan sehabis pulang dari rumah tema. kuliahnya, dia melihat gadis rusa itu menangis sendiri disana dengan keadaan kacau.

Dan ternyata, semua itu karna bajingan bernama Oh Sehun. Demi Tuhan, harusnya Taehyung ingin langsung membunuh lelaki sampah itu jika saja Luhan tidak menahannya kala itu.

Jadi, mulai saat itu mereka menjadi dekat seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin es krim?" tanya Taehyung pada Luhan.

"Oppa akan membelikannya untukku?!" Mata Luhan sudah berbinar memandang Taehyung, apalagi ketika lelaki itu mengangguk yakin. "Aaa.. aku mau!"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Err.. kalo aja dia gak kuat iman, bisa abis deh Luhan diterkam sekarang juga. Habisnya sih, ughh gemas!

"Baiklah, ayo kita bel--"

 _Drrrtt.. Drttr.._

"Oppa, ponselmu bergetar."

Iya, Taehyung tau dan dia juga merasakan benda pipih itu bergetar didalam kantung celananya. Jadi, tanpa menunggu lagi Taehyung langsung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana.

"Hah.. benar-benar si sampah ini!" umpatnya kesal sembari memandangi layar ponselnya yang menyala.

Klik!

"Yak! kau menggang--"

 _"Hyung, tolong aku!"_

Hey?

Taehyung memberhentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan otomatis juga memberhentikan langkah gadis cantik disampingnya. Well, karna tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan nadanya yang mulai serius.

 _"B-baekhyun.. b-baekhyun.."_

"Jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol, cepat katakan!"

 _"Dia..."_

Seketika tubuh Taehyung mendadak tegang dan matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk lingkaran dan langsung mengundang tanda tanya dari Luhan.

"Oppa, ada apa?!" tanya Luhan khawatir sembari mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Taehyung.

"Baek.. B-baekhyun.."

 _DEG_.

 ** _#tbc_**

 ** _yeu, udah update lama, pendek pula. cuih!_**

 ** _tapi genks, q minta maaf ya baru bisa up sekarang. Demi apapun gua sibuk sekul, tugas lagi banyak dan otak gua mampet. yode, gak jalan deh idenya._**

 ** _ahia, ini sudah mau masuk konflik ya. Sesuai permintaan, gak akan berat dan sepertinya akan tamat di chap 18. jadi.. selamat menikmati ehehehehe.._**

 ** _and once more, alurnya agak ku percepat. Tapi, tetep kok kalian bakal nerima penjelasan disetiap chapternya. maklum, saya masi labil, muehehehe_**


	16. chapter 16

**Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Chanyeol sampai ditujuan terakhir yang dia rasa memungkinkan seseorang untuk menyembunyikan istrinya disitu. Dia datang bersama Taehyung kali ini.

"Hyung, waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi." lapor Chanyeol khawatir, sementara Taehyung sudah menggeram kesal.

"Bukannya Hanbin sudah diurus waktu itu? Lalu siapa lagi sekarang?!" balas Taehyung dengan sedikit membentak.

Seketika sekilas memori terputar jelas dalam benaknya. Dimana saat itu Jonghyun memberitahu semuanya pada Chanyeol, bahwa yang memasukan obat didalam minumannya adalah Hanbin.

Errgh, Chanyeol marah, dan hampir saja dia membunuh Hanbin jika kala itu Namjoon tidak datang dan memisahkan mereka.

 _"Jika kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya, setidaknya cari tahu!"_

Ck, kata-kata itu! Benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gila!

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Waktu kita tidak banyak!" kata Taehyung lagi.

Dia frustasi. Jujur, bahkan hampir gila. Tidak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang sudah tampak sangat kacau. Ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang terus saja menangisi keadaan Baekhyun, Astaga..

"Hiks.. bagaimana ini? hiks.." isak Luhan sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Jika ini bukan tempatnya, bagaimana?"

"Luhan, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Kita harus yakin jika Baekhyun ada didalam, oke?" bisik Taehyung beserta elusan lembut dipunggung Luhan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Taehyung mulai memasuki gedung tua dekat desa kecil yang hampir tidak berpenghuni. Sementara Luhan disuruh menunggu didalam mobil Taehyung.

"Hyung, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, tolong bunuh aku juga." kata Chanyeol tanpa sadar, dan Taehyung langsung menatap tajam adik iparnya itu.

"Yak caplang, bicara apa kau? Eoh?!" protesnya dengan ketus.

"Tolong Hyung.. aku..." Astaga, lemah. "A-aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya Hyung, jadi tolong lakukan seperti yang aku katakan."

"Kau lemah Park!" cibir Taehyung dengan senyum remeh. "Yak, dengar, apapun yang terjadi nantinya, kita harus yakin jika Baekhyun pasti selamat. Dia akan kembali pada kita, ingat! Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk melupakan rumahnya."

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam dan menuruti perkataan kakak iparnya. Mereka sekarang tengah menaiki anak tangga satu per satu, karna tidak menemukan apapun dilantai pertama.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sudah dipertengahan tangga, Taehyung hendak protes karna tangga itu seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Rasanya dia ingin protes kepada arsitek yang sudah merancang gedung tua ini!

 _"TOLONG.. KUMOHON HENTIKAN.. SAKITTHHHHHH ... AAAKKKKKKHHHHH!!!"_

Langkah Taehyung dan Chanyeol mendadak berhenti begitu sebuah pekikan kencang terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga mereka.

Chanyeol memandang Taehyung, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, "Baekhyun!" kata mereka bersamaan lalu berlari sekencang mungkin untuk sampai dilantai atas.

Dan begitu sampai, rasanya Taehyung ingin mati saat itu juga. Tubuhnya melemas, dan jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya, mungkin saja Taehyung akan pingsan.

Bagaimana tidak? dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana seorang pria asing tengah memperlakukan Baekhyun, adiknya.

Gadis itu diikat disebuah papan tebal dengan tangan yang menggantung ke atas. Dari tangan itu keluar banyak aliran darah segar dengan luka sayatan bertuliskan 'Death' atau kematian.

Dia yakin teriakan Baekhyun tadi karna lelaki bajingan itu menggores kulitnya dengan pisau yang sedang ia genggam.

 _Jangan. Jangan adikku, Kumohon.._

Melihat bagaimana keadaan istrinya, seketika saja emosi Chanyeol naik sampai ujung kepalanya. Dia menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung keatas lantai dan langsung mengambil kayu besar yang entah kenapa seolah sudah tersedia untuknya disana.

Matanya seakan-akan langsung menggelap, amarahnya sudah sampai puncak. Menghiraukan setiap ucapan Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbuat gila, tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah membabi buta.

 **BRAK! BUGH!**

"MATI KAU BRENGSEK! BERANI KAU MENYAKITI ISTRIKU MAKA ARTINYA KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYERAHKAN NYAWAMU DITANGANKU!"

 **BUGH.. BUGH.. BUGH..**

"CHANYEOL, HENTIKAN!" pekik Taehyung lalu berlari kearah Chanyeol.

Dia menarik tubuh lelaki itu menjauh, karna.. astaga. Orang itu sudah hampir mati karna Chanyeol memukuli kepalanya dengan penuh dendam. Tak heran banyak darah segar yang langsung mengalir dikepala orang itu.

Chanyeol hanya seperti tidak tau apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Sementara Baekhyun, dia melihat itu semua dengan pandangan kabur. Dia tahu jika Chanyeol dan Taehyung sudah datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kenapa, seluruh badan Baekhyun melemas, bahkan nafasnya menyesak.

"C-chan.."

"Baekhyun!"

Seperti tersambar petir, kesadaran Chanyeol langsung kembali dan dia buru-buru berjalan mendekati istrinya. Melepaskan seluruh ikatan kencang yang membuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun terluka.

Tepat saat semua tali terlepas, dia memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba hampir terjatuh. Matanya memanas melihat keadaan istrinya yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Baek.. sayang, kau dengar aku? Baby?" kata Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan. Gadis itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tangisan Chanyeol langsung pecah, Bahkan dia berteriak sangat kencang memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Sementara Taehyung langsung membatu, tatapannya berubah kosong begitu memandangi adiknya tergeletak lemah didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun.." lirihnya.

"Hyung, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit. Ayo hyung, cepat!" kata Chanyeol emosi sembari mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

Taehyung tersentak, dia hanya mampu diam dan langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah membawa tubuh adiknya menuruni anak tangga.

"Tuhan.. aku mohon, selamatkan adikku."

*

Suasana mencengkam tengah menjalar diantara mereka yang tengah menunggu didepan ruang UGD. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis perempuan disana.

Semua telah berkumpul sekarang. Chanyeol, Luhan, Taehyung, Kyungsoo, Jongin, bahkan Junmyeon dan Yixing ada disana. Mereka menunggu cemas prihal keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang ditangani didalam.

Dan begitu pintu ruangan itu terbuka, refleks semuanya bangkit berdiri dan mendekat kearah lelaki berjas putih tersebut.

"Keluarga nyonya Park?" tanya dokter itu yang langsung diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kondisi fisiknya tidak buruk, dia hanya mendapat beberapa luka sayatan dan lebam dibagian kaki kiri. Tapi, saya tidak menjamin kondisi psikologisnya baik-baik saja. Nyonya Park sepertinya mengalami trauma yang begitu serius, sehingga membuat keadaanya melemah. Tapi kalian tenang saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kandungannya."

Apa dia baru saja menyuruh mereka untuk tenang? TENANG KATANYA?!

"Terimakasih dok," ucap Jongin yang hanya diangguki oleh sang dokter sebelum meninggalkan ruangan UGD.

"Kalian sudah tau siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Junmyeon menatap Taehyung dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Belum paman. Si penculik tidak menampakkan wujudnya ditempat penyekapan. Hanya ada satu orang laki-laki yang sepertinya ditugaskan untuk melukai Baekhyun." Jawab Taehyung jujur, lagi pula, apa gunanya dia berbohong dalam keadaan ini?

"Aneh memang, disaat dia meminta Chanyeol datang dalam waktu 30 menit tanpa memberitahu alamatnya, dan ternyata dia sendiri tidak ada di TKP?" lanjutnya.

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sementara Jongin menyimak sembari mengelus pundak istrinya yang masih terisak dalam pelukkannya.

Kalian bertanya apa yang Luhan dan Yixing lakukan? Yixing duduk disamping Kyungsoo, ikut membantu Jongin menenangkan istrinya. Sementara Luhan, entahlah.. dia hanya menatap pandangan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol? ah.. dia sedang menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, kalian jangan khawatir." kata Junmyeon. "Lebih baik sekarang kita fokus untuk menjaga Baekhyun."

"Ah iya, lebih baik jangan ada yang bertanya dulu prihal kejadian ini sampai dia benar-benar pulih." kali ini Jongin yang berbicara.

Semuanya mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat itu.

 **p**

 **e**

 **r**

 **c**

 **e**

 **p**

 **a**

 **t**

Sudah 4 hari lamanya Baekhyun dirawat. Keadaanya mulai membaik, dia sudah mulai kembali pada dirinya sendikit demi sedikit. Kali ini jam makan siang, dan kebetulan jadwal Chanyeol untuk menyuapi istrinya.

"Hey baby," sapa Chanyeol begitu dia memasuki ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah datang?" balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol selalu meminta izin untuk pulang cepat dari sekolahnya. Itu semua dia lakukan demi menjaga istrinya, Park Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabar anak kita pada hari ini? apa mereka nakal?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan perut Baekhyun, sampai-sampai gadisnya itu bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Chanyeol pada sang jabang bayi.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun mendadak lembut pada Chanyeol ketika dia sadar beberapa hari lalu. Ingin bertanya, namun Chanyeol ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah mertuanya.

Lebih baik nanti saja saat keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar pulih.

"Tidak daddy, kami hanya sesekali menendang perut Mommy." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

 _Kan Chanyeol jadi gemashh._

"Benarkah? Apa masih sakit seperti pertama kali, baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa Yeol, jadi hanya terasa geli." katanya.

Syukurlah, dengan mendengar hal itu setidaknya kekhawatiran Chanyeol sedikit berkurang. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum manis sembari meraih jatah makan siang Baekhyun yang sudah tersedia diatas nakas.

"Ayo makan." kata Chanyeol dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

Dia mulai menyuapi istrinya dengan lembut dan telaten, meski tak jarang dia mengelap sisa makanan di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Woah, gadis itu bahagia luar biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari suaminya. Eh, suami?

Jadi Baekhyun sudah mengakuinya?

"Chanyeol?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Tatapannya masih belum berpaling dari wajah tampan suaminya.

"Hm?" balas Chanyeol.

"Uhh itu.. aku, uhm.."

"Katakan saya, baby."

 **BLUSH!**

Pipi Baekhyun memerah padam saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sayang. Yatuhan, bagaimana ini? Jantungnya langsung perpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"A-aku.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu, seraya menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya. "Saranghae."

 **#tbc**

 ** _Ehehe.. sudah ada gambaran belom siapa yg nyulik baekhyun?_**

 ** _Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yea? hihi..._**


	17. chapter 17

**Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Happy Reading!**

-

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"Merindukanku, Park Baekhyun?"_

 _Sebuah seringaian kecil tercetak samar diwajah lelaki itu. Orang yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati dalam kurun waktu 10 menit._

 _Baekhyun sangat mengenalnya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu orang yang baik. Tapi karna wajahnya tidak bersahabat, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran negatif kala itu._

 _Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dia bisa membuka pintu yang jelas-jelas terkunci?_

 _"C-cha Jonghyun.." lirihnya._

 _Bertepatan dengan itu, dia melihat banyak lelaki lain yang tak kalah menyeramkan datang lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang Jonghyun._

 _Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin, tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Karna dengan begitu tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu telah menancap dibahu kirinya, sehingga tubuh Baekhyun mendadak mati rasa saat itu._

 _Hingga akhirnya semua gelap, dan tubuhnya jatuh lemas diatas lantai._

 _"Bawa dia kemobil." perintah Jonghyun pada beberapa anak buahnya._

 _"Baik, tuan." balas mereka kompak._

 _Lagi-lagi Jonghyun menampakkan smirk jahat miliknya, seolah menjadi tanda jika dia menang dari musuh terbesarnya._

 _"Tamat kau, Park Chanyeol."_

 _ **skip**._

 _Mata Baekhyun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, begitu tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya air yang mengguyurnya tiba-tiba._

 _Baekhyun meringis._

 _"D-dimana ak-aku.." gumamnya pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan gelap ini._

 _Ya, kini Baekhyun berada disebuah ruangan gelap dengan suhu yang sangat dingin. Apalagi baru saja ada seseorang yang menyiramnya dengan air._

 _Baekhyun kedinginan. Giginya bergemelutuk karna mengigil. Dia juga sangat takut. dan semua rasa itu seolah bercampur jadi satu sekarang._

 _Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu kecil menyala terang. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan dapat melihat jelas jika disekitarnya ada orang. Oh God, dia tidak sendiri disini._

 _"Sudah bangun, nyonya Park?" ada satu gadis yang mendekat dengan gaya angkuh. Yang tiba-tiba meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan megangnya begitu kuat sampai Baekhyun meringis kesakitan._

 _"S-siapa kau.." todong Baekhyun._

 _Samar-samar dia bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan selanjutnya suara tawa terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinganya._

 _"Dia sepupuku."_

 _Lagi-lagi tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Dia.. itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan tadi siang. Lelaki yang mendadak dibenci Baekhyun, Cha Jonghyun._

 _"K-kau.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? apa salahku?" pekik Baekhyun._

 _Jonghyun hanya tersenyum remeh lalu menarik gadis yang katanya sepupunya itu mendekat kearahnya. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pinggang ramping sepupunya._

 _"Kau tidak salah, baby." balas Jonghyun dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas, "Tapi suami bajinganmu itu yang salah."_

 _Seketika suasana kali ini semakin terasa mencekam. Tatapan Jonghyun mendadak berubah menjadi tajam dan mematikan pada Baekhyun._

 _"Ahh.. manis sekali melihat Park Chanyeol begitu mencintai istrinya. Yang bahkan.. mengacuhkannya selama pernikahan mereka, benar begitu baby?" Suara tawa terdengar lagi._

 _"Kau bahkan dengan mudahnya percaya jika Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu. Haha, dengar Kim Baekhyun, ah tidak, Maksudku Park Baekhyun, suamimu itu sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun masih terdiam mendengarkan semuanya._

 _"Biar kutebak, pasti kau tidak tau kan jika waktu itu dia hampir mati tertusuk hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu di supermarket. Padahal, aku senang sekali jika pada saat itu kau benar-benar mengalami perampokan."_

 _Seperti terbentur batu karang besar, mendadak kepala Baekhyun memutarkan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, dimana Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah babak belur hanya karna mengambil ponselnya di mobil. Tidak masuk akal, tapi sekarang dia tau jawabannya._

 _"Tolong katakan, apa maumu!" akhirnya Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya._

 _Mengundang tatapan menusuk tapi lembut dari Jonghyun, "Dirimu."_

 _APA?! Bajingan ini apa sudah gila?_

 _"Brengsek, aku sudah menikah!" teriak Baekhyun marah._

 _"Biar kutanya, apa kau baru saja mengakui Chanyeol sebagai suamimu sekarang?"_

 _Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuh Jonghyun hanya karna ucapan lelaki itu berhasil menyulut emosi Baekhyun sejak tadi._

 _"Ceraikan dia baek, hiduplah bersamaku." Jonghyun mulai melembutkan nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, aku sangat mendambakanmu Baek. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Kau menikah dengan Chanyeol, lebih buruknya, kau memiliki anaknya dalam perutmu sekarang."_

 _Apa dia sedang mabuk?_

 _Dan lagi-lagi, suara tawa Jonghyun terdengar dalam ruangan ini. Begitu nyaring. Sampai Baekhyun takut melihat dan mendengarnya tertawa._

 _"Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Sungguh, aku sudah merelakanmu." kata Jonghyun lagi. Baekhyun bungkam._

 _"Namun sayangnya baek, itu adalah masalah untuk adikku."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau tau Cha Jaesung? iya, dia adikku. Berumur 16 tahun dan sangat mendambakan Chanyeol sejak lama. Bahkan mereka pernah bertemu di Thailand sebelumnya."_

 _Miris. Tiba-tiba hati baekhyun terasa miris._

 _"Sayangnya, harapannya harus musnah saat mendengar kau menikah dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak hanya kehilangan cintanya waktu itu, tapi juga dia kehilangan nyawanya."_

 _Sekali lagi. Jonghyun tertawa keras._

 _"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN, APA YANG SEBENARNYA INGIN KAU KATAKAN?!"_

 _Dengan teriakan itu, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan kembali tatapan menusuk dari Jonghyun. "DIA MATI KARNA SUAMIMU, DENGAN SEENAK KIMBAB DIA MEMOTONG URAT NADINYA SENDIRI HANYA KARNA PATAH HATI. DENGAR ITU BAIK-BAIK!"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam._

 _Dia membatu._

 _Bungkam._

 _Tubuhnya menegang._

 _Mungkin dia merasa hidupnya berat saat ini, tapi ternyata ada orang diluar sana yang bahkan memiliki beban hidup yang lebih berat._

 _"J-jonghyun.."_

 _"Siksa dia sampai berteriak kesakitan, dan hubungi suaminya. Suruh dia datang dalam waktu 30 menit. Jika tidak, kalian bebas melakukan apapun pada gadis hamil menjijikan itu." Dengan begitu angkuhnya Jonghyun memerintah seluru suruhannya._

 _Dia pun berbalik, merapikan sedikit bajunya yang terlihat berantakan, "Dan ah, bawa dia pergi ketempat sepi yang mudah ditemukan. Setelah itu siksa dia sekali lagi, lalu kalian boleh bebas."_

 _"Baik bos!" seru mereka bersamaan._

 _"Biar aku yang menghubungi Chanyeol, aku masih memiliki dendam padanya, jika kau lupa."_

 _Jonghyun hanya mengangguk, pertanda jika dia memberikan izin pada Jessica -sepupunya- untuk melakukan apa yang gadis itu mau._

 _"Setelah semua beres, pastikan hanya ada satu orang yang akan bersama gadis menjijikan itu." bisik Jonghyun, Jessica mengangguk mengerti._

 _Dan setelah lelaki kaparat itu keluar, dia langsung tersenyum senang. Karna tiba-tiba, suara jeritan kesakitan Baekhyun langsung terdengar begitu dia ingin memasuki mobilnya._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sangat emosi. Akhirnya, setelah 8 hari mendapat perawatan, Baekhyun mau buka suara prihal kejadian yang membahayakan minggu lalu.

Semua orang disana tidak menyangka jika pelakunya adalah Jonghyun. Padahal, Chanyeol yakin betul jika Jonghyun memberitahu semua tentang Hanbin pada hari itu.

Pantas saja Namjoon berkata demikian, pasti karna dia sudah tau siapa dibalik ini semua. Ya, meski akhirnya Hanbin mengaku juga walau dia memang memasukan sesuatu pada minuman Chanyeol malam itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jongin pada Junmyeon yang baru selesai menghubungi detektif kepercayaanya.

"Semua sedang diurus, mereka akan mendapatkan bajingan kecil itu secepatnya." jawab Junmyeon yang langsung menimbulkan helaan nafas lega dari semuanya.

"Istirahat lagi ya Baby, semua sudah baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan milik istrinya.

Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menuruti perkataan suaminya.

Ah, urusan mereka berdua.. aku harus katakan jika benar-benar selesai. Chanyeol sudah mengatakan pada Baekhyun semua mengenai perasaanya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

hal ini menjadi salah satu alasan kuat kenapa Baekhyun mau angkat bicara soal kejadian penculikan tempo hari.

Omong-omong, Taehyung belum datang kerumah sakit. Jika dia sudah datang, bisa dipastikan Jonghyun kehilangan nyawanya malam ini. Tapi, Jongin sudah memberitahu jika Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kyungsoo, kau tunggu disini menemani Baekki, ne? Aku akan pergi bersama Junmyeon kekantor polisi." Jongin berpamitan setelah itu dia mencium kening sang istri dengan lembut.

"Kabari aku jika sudah ada hasil, ne?" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Yixing, aku titip Kyungsoo."

"Iya Jongin, dia akan disini bersamaku."

Dan setelah kedua lelaki itu keluar, Yixing mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke cafetaria bawah. Dia bilang, mereka harus memberi waktu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk berdua dulu. Lalu Kyungsoo setuju.

Jadilah sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol yang terus saja memperhatikan wajah tenang Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Sembari mengecup pundak tangan istrinya dia mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku baekki-ah, aku sudah banyak menyebabkan kesulitan dalam hidupmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan harusnya aku bisa menjagamu. Kau sangat berharga untukku, dan kau harus tau itu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji Baek, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk terus membuatmu bahagia selama bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Satu sebenarnya yang harus Chanyeol tau, bahwa, Baekhyun belum benar-benar tertidur.

 **#tbc**

 ** _seneng gak doubble update? hihi.._**

 ** _ini sudah mau ending gais, chapter selanjutnya adalah bagian terakhir._**

 ** _AKHIRNYA YATUHANNN!_**


	18. chapter 18

**Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Kembali, suasana mencekam ini dirasakan oleh para manusia yang menunggu didepan sebuah ruangan. Bedanya, kali ini mereka menunggu didepan sebuah ruang oprasi.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol dibuat hampir mati karna Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengalami kontraksi. Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa pula Chanyeol menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya dan segera membawa istrinya kerumah sakit.

Dan begitu sang istri ditangani, barulah dia menelfon orangtua Baekhyun dan juga orangtuanya untuk datang menemaninya dirumah sakit. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai berlari memutari rumahnya karna dia terlalu panik mendengar kabar kalau putrinya akan segera melahirkan.

"Jangan tegang begitu nak, istrimu pasti baik-baik saja." bisik Yixing dengan lembut kepada anak pertamanya tersebut.

Duh, masih gak percaya ya kalo teteh icing udah mau punya cucu :')

"Iya, eomma." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Mulut bisa berkata iya, tapi hati tidak bisa munafik.

Bertepatan dengan itu, terlihat Taehyung datang bersama dengan Luhan dibelakangnya. Wajah mereka tidak kalah pucat dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa sudah selesai? keponakanku sudah lahir?" tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi dengan tatapan khawatir pada semua orang yang sedang menunggu disana.

"Sebentar lagi Tae, jangan panik begitu." kata Kyungsoo lembut. "Duduklah, sebentar lagi oprasi Baekhyun akan selesai."

Meskipun wajahnya tenang, tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo lah yang paling khawatir disini. Dia banyak membaca artikel tentang kehamilan diusia muda lengkap dengan konsekuensinya. Meski sudah ratusan kali Jongin memarahinya karna membaca artikel semacam itu.

Tapi sebagai seorang Ibu, dia mengkhawatirnya anaknya. Baekhyun baru saja berusia 17 tahun, dan dia sedang mengandung 3 anak. Meskipun katanya banyak yang berhasil, tapi tidak semua.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo meremas tangan Jongin dengan sedikit kencang dan gemetar. Dan tentu saja karna Jongin merasakan apa yang dirasa Kyungsoo, dia langsung mengelus punggung tangan lembut tersebut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau yakin kan kalau putri kita adalah gadis yang kuat." bisik Jongin dengan selembut mungkin. Tujuannya agar Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang.

Dan bertepatan dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo, pintu ruang oprasi tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang dengan baju berwarna biru tengah melepas masker mulutnya diambang pintu.

"Tuan Park?" panggilan yang langsung membuat Chanyeol berdiri dengan detak jantung tidak karuan.

"S-saya, dok." katanya gugup.

Tapi dokter itu tersenyum, "Selamat ya, anak anda lahir dengan keadaan selamat semua. Anak pertamanya laki-laki, dan sisanya perempuan."

Tangis haru langsung terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Akhirnya cucu mereka lahir dengan selamat. Kyungsoo yang refleks langsung memeluk Jongin, sementara Yixing tertawa kecil dengan isakan bahagianya.

"Lalu ibunya?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya. Ah iya, mereka belum tau kabar Baekhyun.

"Dia sehat, oprasinya berjalan dengan lancar namun dia masih dalam efek obat bius, jadi belum sadar." jelas sang dokter yang lagi-lagi membuat semuanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bisa saya lihat anak saya?"

"Tentu, mereka langsung dibawa keruang bayi yang ada dilantai 2. Katakan saja perawat jika anda ingin melihat bayi dari tuan Park."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membungkuk, "Terimakasih,dok."

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Permisi." Dan dokter itupun berjalan menjauhi ruang oprasi tersebut.

 **PERCEPAT**

Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak Baekhyun melahirkan. Dan aktifitasnya kini hanyalah mengurus ketiga buah hatinya dirumah, sementara Chanyeol sedang menghadapi ujian akhirnya sekarang.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan dibantu oleh Kyungsoo dan Yixing untuk menjaga anaknya, namun sepertinya kedua nenek cantik itu sedang tidak bisa berkunjung. Jadilah dia hanya berempat dirumahnya.

Sedikit bersyukur sih, karna ketiga anaknya tidak begitu rewel seperti bayi pada umumnya. Mereka hanya akan menangis kalau lapar dan poop.

Ah iya, fyi, nama mereka adalah Park Jaebum untuk yang laki-laki, lalu Park Jisoo dan Park Jisung untuk yang perempuan. Chanyeol sengaja mengambil huruf J untuk nama mereka, katanya karna mereka memiliki 2 kakek hebat dengan awalan nama huruf J juga.

Taukan? Junmyeon dan Jongin.

Kali ini Baekhyun baru saja selesai memandikan ketiga anaknya. bayi-bayi itu tampak lucu sekali dengan piama bergambar hewan, hadiah dari Luhan tempo lalu.

Tidak henti-hentinya Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi ketiga malaikat kecilnya itu. Meski ada rasa bersalah yang teramat besar karna dia tidak dapat menyelamatkan salah satu anaknya waktu itu.

Baekhyun masih merasa sakit tentang hal itu.

Ini sudah pukul 5, dan biasanya Chanyeol sudah pulang. Sebentar lagi lelaki itu pasti pulang, jadi Baekhyun harus segera membuatkannya makan malam.

Menu hari ini tidak sulit, hanya sup jagung kesukaan Chanyeol yang ia pelajari resepnya dari sang ibu mertua. Kurang idaman apa coba istri macam Baekhyun.

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan masakannya didapur kala sebuah lengan kekar melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya.

Dia tau itu suaminya, tapi pertanyaanya sekarang.. kapan dia masuk?

"Sudah pulang, hm?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan kecupan manis yang membuat Baekhyun merasa geli.

"Masak apa, baby?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat khasnya.

"Sup Jagung." jawab Baekhyun sembari menuang sup kedalam mangkuk. "Mau mandi atau makan dulu?"

"Makan, perutku sudah sangat lapar." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar rengekan Chanyeol.

Apalagi disaat suaminya itu mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang Baekhyun, Yaampun. Baekhyun merasa seperti memilik 4 bayi jadinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan." kata Baekhyun.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun mengikuti istrinya sampai dimeja makan. "Dah, ayo makan."

Tapi Chanyeol belum juga melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Yeollie~"

"Suapin~"

Eih?

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? kenapa mendadak manja seperti ini? Pasti ada yang tidak beres, dan Baekhyun harus memaksa Chanyeol bercerita semuanya. Dia tahu lelaki itu tidak pandai berbohong didepan Baekhyun.

Jadi, Baekhyun langsung saja menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Dia membuat lelaki itu duduk diatas kursi makan lalu dia duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan mulai menyuapi bayi besar itu.

"Kau tau kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong didepanku, kan?" kata Baekhyun lembut sembari mengelap sisa makanan diujung bibir suaminya.

Nah, harusnya Chanyeol tau itu!

"Nilai praktekku jelek, dan aku tidak diterima di Universitas yang aku inginkan."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, membanting sendok diatas mangkuk dengan jengah, "Chan, bahkan baru kemarin aku menerima hasil ujian praktekmu dari Ibumu."

SKAKMAT.

Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi sendu, dia jadi tidak berani untuk menatap istrinya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, namun dia harus berusaha untuk maklum juga.

Setidaknya sampai Chanyeol siap bercerita semua padanya.

"Yasudah, mungkin kau belum siap untuk bercerita padaku." kata Baekhyun. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Chanyeol lalu langsung beranjak dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Tapi sebelum dia menjauh, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kembali duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dia meraih tengkuk istrinya sehingga pada 3 detik setelahnya dia telah bisa melumat halus bibir yang selalu membuatnya kencanduan.

Baekhyun tidak menolak, dia justru menyambut baik ciuman itu. Menurutnya, itu adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan masalahnya. Jadi dia hanya perlu pasrah, dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Singkat cerita, sudah hampir satu jam mereka melakukan adegan panas seperti biasanya. Dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mendapatkan pelepasannya sebanyak 3 kali, sementara Chanyeol belum sama sekali mendapatkan pelepasannya.

"Ahh.. Y-yeol.. ahh.." racau Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Dia mendesah kencang seolah tidak ada orang lain di rumah mereka, padahal ada ketiga anaknya yang tertidur pulas dikamar mereka.

"F-fasteerrhh... s-s-sayang... ahh.."

Dengan senang hati tentunya Chanyeol menuruti kemauan istrinya. Toh dia juga menikmati. Dengan semangat Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoyangkan pinggulnya sampai tubuh Baekhyun ikut terguncang.

"Oh baek.. ke-naphha kau masih semppithh.. ahh..." racau Chanyeol.

Mereka masih terus mencari kenikmatan, Dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengukang istrinya dengan tempo cepat dan Baekhyun yang terus saja mendesah dengan kencang.

"Ahh yeol, aku ingin keluarrhhhh lag..ihh.."

"Bersama sayang."

Dan dalam hentakan ke 5, Chanyeol berhasil menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam rahim Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar keluar bersama, sehingga Chanyeol juga merasakan miliknya begitu hangat karna tersiram dengan cairan milik istrinya.

Tubuh kekar Chanyeol langsung ambruk dan menindih Baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara tangan Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk tubuh berkeringat Chanyeol yang sudah ambruk tersebut.

"Mianhe, baek." Chanyeol berkata pelan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? ini sudah kewajibanku sebag--"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Chanyeol pun bangun dari posisinya dan ikut mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Tapi, karna tadi aku tidak jujur padamu."

Baekhyun yang mengerti ucapan Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk megelus lembut pipi suaminya.

"Kau sudah siap cerita sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Aku, harus pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolahku."

 **DEG**.

 ** _#tbc!_**

 ** _wohooo... kasian ya sama kalian yang percaya kalo chapt 18 itu ending. AHAHAHAHAHA_**

 ** _GAK WOOY, SUER. kan waktu qu sudah bertanya kalo chaptnya banyak kalian mau apa engga. ya aku konsisten dong ehehehehe. tapi gak sampe 30 koq, santai. paling mentok nih ya, 25 chapter._**

 ** _AHAHA MASIH SENENG KARNA BERHASIL NGERJAIN KALEAN :'D_**

 ** _pokoknya ditunggu ya chapt selanjutnya!_**

[mohon maaf untuk typo-typonya. Namanya juga manusia kan pasti buat salah, ehehehe]


	19. chapter 19

**Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Happy Reading!**

-

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

Tidak aku pungkiri, keputusan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Paris memang begitu mengejutkan. Bahkan kami sampai bertengkar hebat waktu itu. Tapi untungnya sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Besok siang adalah jadwal keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Paris, dan dia benar-benar sudah bulat dengan keputusannya, by the way.

Dia juga sudah menjelaskan semua alasannya, pertama karna dia yang harus memegang perusahaan ayahnya, dan kedua sekolah memintanya untuk mengambil beasiswa itu agar adik kelas kami tidak terkena imbasnya.

Jika dia menolak, otomatis sekolah akan mendapat sangsi sehingga murid yang akan lulus tahun depan tidak akan bisa masuk kesana sampai 7 tahun mendatang. Sekali lagi, suamiku yang berkorban.

Awalnya semua ini memang sangatlah berat, tapi begitu Yixing eommonie memberi saran jika aku juga harus ikut kesana, kami semua setuju.

Tentu saja kami tidak akan melakukan LDR, Chanyeol bilang dia bisa mati jika 5 tahun disana tanpa aku. Hihi, suami siapa sih dia?

Suami Baekhyun lah, awas berani ngambil!

Lagi pula, aku juga akan kembali melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Kalian tahu kan kalau sekolahku berhenti ditengah jalan karna mengandung anak kami? Appa bilang aku harus kembali melanjutkannya.

Meski tidak sampai jenjang Universitas, sampai sekolah menengah akhir pun sudah cukup mengingat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang.

Ah iya, usia anak kami baru menginjak 4 bulan sekarang, sedangkan dokter menyarankan supaya mereka melakukan penerbangan saat usianya menginjak 5 bulan. Jadi, Chanyeol akan berangkat lebih dulu.

"Baby~"

Hh.. menjelang keberangkatannya ke Paris, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jadi semakin manja padaku. Mungkin bawaan kali ya?

"Yeollie, masih ada anak-anak disini." Aku berusaha menyingkirkan wajahnya yang mencoba untuk mencium curuk leherku.

Kalau sudah begini, aku paham apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kita akan berpisah selama satu bulan, aku pasti sangat merindukanmu." katanya dengan nada merajuk.

"Jangan lebay chan, kita masih bisa melakukan video call setiap hari." tepisku.

Bukannya tidak mau menuruti apa keinginannya, tapi badanku sudah terlanjur lelah karna membantu Chanyeol membereskan barang-barangnya semalaman.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang tadi melingkar dipinggangku. Wajahnya berubah jadi masam saat aku lihat dari cermin kecil yang ada didepanku. Yah, marah deh.

Dengan helaan nafas kecil, aku membalikan tubuhku jadi menghadapnya. Melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan menatap wajahnya dengan lembut.

Dia tersenyum kecil, dan aku tau apa arti senyum itu.

"Aku tau kau lelah. Istirahatlah dikamar, aku yang akan mengurus tripplet Park." katanya sembari mengelus surai rambutku dengan sangat lembut.

Iya, artinya dia mengalah. Chanyeol tidak akan mau memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Dia masih punya hati.

"Terimakasih." ucapku lalu mengecup singkat bibir manisnya.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Ish, menambah rasa bersalah saja karna sudah menolaknya barusan. Demi Tuhan aku sangat lelah untuk hanya sekedar bercumbu dan memuaskan birahinya.

 _Lalu aku kudu ottoke?_

"Sudah sana ke kamar, aku akan menghangatkan makanan mereka." ucapnya lagi sebelum mengecup pipiku dan pergi ke dapur.

 **skip**

Pagi ini, aku bangun sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya. Salahkanlah keputusanku untuk menyerah dan akhirnya melayani Chanyeol tadi malam. Bener deh, liat wajah sendunya bikin gemes!

 _Kan jadi gak kuat iman :'(_

Aku melihat ke samping, tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disana. Mungkin dia sudah bangun dan tengah mengajak anak-anaknya bermain dikamar mereka.

Jadi, setelah merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang sedikit kaku, aku memutuskan untuk langsung beranjak dan membersihkan tubuhku dikamar mandi.

Singkat cerita, kini aku sudah selesai membersihkan diriku. Baju santai sudah tertempel ditubuhku, dan sekarang waktunya membuat sarapan.

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, Chanyeol terlihat sedang bermain dengan anak-anak kami. Namun bermain diruang tengah, bukan dikamar mereka.

"Sudah bangun, baby?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah merasakan kehadiranku, meski matanya belum teralih ke arahku.

"Hmm, kau ingin sarapan apa?" tanyaku yang langsung masuk kedalam dapur.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang tengah, dan kalimatnya membuat senyumku langsung merekah lebar.

"Apapun sayang, semua masakanmu enak."

Duh, pinter banget ya bikin istrinya blushing pagi-pagi. Muehehehe..

Jadi, sebaiknya apa yang harus aku masak untuk sarapan? Mungkinkah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol? Mengingat siang ini dia akan berangkat ke Paris.

"Baiklah, menu sarapan special untuk suami yang special pula." gumamku yang mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Kalau sedang masak begini, aku jadi merindukan Luhan. Sudah lama kami tidak masak bersama sejak aku menikah.

Ah iya, omong-omong soal Luhan, kalian tau dia bersama siapa sekarang?

He-eum, benar. Kakakku, Kim Taehyung.

Luar biasa bukan? 3 tahum mengerjar pria bajingan seperti Oh Sehun, tapi akhirnya dia akan menikah dengan pria idiot bernama Kim Taehyung. Bahkan Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung pada akhir tahun ini.

Ahh.. aku senang sekali!

Katanya Luhan itu anti dengan namanya nikah muda, tapi nyatanya dia akan menikah dengan Taehyung Oppa nanti. Padahal umurnya tahun ini baru 19. Dasar!

Tapi apa bedanya denganku ya? Usiaku malah masih 18 tahun, tapi sudah memiliki suami dan 3 anak yang menggemaskan.

Setelah sarapan siap, aku memanggil Chanyeol untuk sarapan bersama. Tidak lupa juga membuat susu untuk ketiga anakku, karna kalau dalam keadaan begini aku tidak bisa menyusui mereka.

 _Sususnya sudah habis dihisap ayahnya semalam._

HEHE, GAK DEH.

Kalo pagi memang mereka kubiasakan meminum susu formula, karna aku repot mengurus sarapan untuk Chanyeol.

"Aahh.. rasanya tidak mau pergi!" kata Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Wae?" beoku.

"Aku ingin terus merasakan masakkanmu setiap pagi." jawabnya dengan nada manja. Huhhh, mulai lagi deh.

"Hanya sebulan Chan, setelah itu aku akan memasakanmu makanan setiap pagi lagi." Aku mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Baek, apa tidak bisa kau ikut bersamaku? Biar nanti anak-anak dibawa oleh ibuku kesana bulan depan."

 **PLAK!**

"Aduh.." aku melihat Chanyeol meringis karna kepalanya yang baru saja menerima pukulan dariku.

Lagian, seenak ramyun saja dia bicara seperti itu!

"YAK! Aku tidak bisa merepotkan mereka lagi Chan, sudah cukup mereka mencarikan kita tempat tinggal dan mencarikanku sekolah disana!" ujarku sedikit berteriak.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti." lalu Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

*

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantar Chanyeol kebandara. Yang dimaksud kami adalah Aku, Taehyung Oppa, Luhan dan Ayahnya Chanyeol.

Eommaku dan Eommanya Chanyeol tidak ikut, mereka menjaga anak-anakku dirumah bersama Jimin. Sementara Ayahku ada urusan mendadak dari kantornya.

Sesampainya dibandara, itu benar-benar 30 menit sebelum pesawatnya berangkat. Chanyeol buru-buru mengecek ulang segala barang bawaanya sebelum masuk kedalam antrian orang yang juga akan berangkat ke Paris siang ini.

Chanyeol memberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada kakaku dan Luhan, lalu setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan memeluk erat ayahnya. Aku juga tau jika ayahnya Chanyeol memberikan beberapa pesan untuk anaknya selama disana.

Dan terakhir, pelukan perpisahan untukku. Argh, sudah berusaha mati-matian agak tidak menangis, tapi akhirnya airmata sialan ini keluar juga.

"Jangan menangis baby, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Ne?" bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

"Kabari aku jika sudah sampai, jaga diri selama disana. Jangan melirik pada wanita lain, jika aku tau kau menggoda wanita disana, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ancamku walau dengan airmata yang menbasahi pipi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan selanjutnya dia mengecup bibirku sekilas, "Aku janji, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang akan mendampingi hidupku. Sampai kapanpun."

Tuh kan, jadi berat lagi buat melepas Chanyeol pergi :'(

"Hiks.. aku akan merindukanmu.. hiks.." dia kembali membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan yang mungkin tidak dapat aku rasakan lagi sampai satu bulan kedepan.

"Aku juga." kata Chanyeol lalu melepaskan pelukan kami lagi. "Aku berangkat, baby."

"Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai, mengerti?!"

"Arra, aku akan langsung menelfonmu begitu mendarat di paris."

Lalu setelahnya, aku dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh. Menyisakan aku dengan yang lain disini, dengan kakakku yang memeluk pundakku.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG, JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU!" Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Taehyung berdecih, sementara aku dan yang lain langsung tertawa renyah karena ekspresi wajahnya.

"AKU ITU KAKAKNYA, BODOH!"

 **#tbc**

 _ **tuh, udah fast update, ehehehe..**_

 _ **maafkan typo-typonya ya gais.**_

 _ **ehiya, jadi aku bakalan konfirmasi kalo dari chapter ini sampai chapter terakhir nanti, itu udah gak akan ada konflik lagi. Jadi cuma mengisahkan kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai mereka balik lagi ke Seoul.**_

 _ **Jadi jangan khwatir, oke?**_

 _ **ditunggu apdetan selanjutnya!**_


	20. chapter 20

**Mommy In Seventeen**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Happy Reading!!**

 ** _Still Baekhyun's Pov_**

Uhm, mungkin sudah sekitar 2 bulan semenjak kepindahanku ke Paris? entahlah, aku tidak terlalu fokus menghintung hari selama disini.

Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan, aku dapat belajar banyak hal baru setiap harinya. Maupun itu tentang cara mengurus anak, sampai memasak untuk suami. Hhh.. aku jadi lebih menyukai paris dibandingkan Korea.

Hari ini aku sebenarnya sudah masuk sekolah, tapi karna kebetulan sekolahku mengadakan suatu acara, aku jadi bisa pulang lebih awal.

Kini aku sedang ada didapur, memasak makan malam untuk kami semua. Baik itu memasak bubur untuk anak-anakku, dan memasak makan malam sesuai menu permintaan Chanyeol kemarin.

Ah iya, berbicara soal Chanyeol, hari ini dia mendapat kelas sore, 15 menit yang lalu dia baru saja berangkat dari tempat tinggal kami.

Mungkin dari kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, siapa sih yang menjaga triple J kalau aku dan Chanyeol sibuk sekolah?

Well, jawabannya adalah Wu Zitao. Aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Zitao Eonnie, karna umurnya lebih tua 4 tahun dari umurku. Dia itu sama denganku, pindah ke Paris karna ikut dengan suaminya.

Sesungguhnya dia itu wanita berkebangsaan China, namun dia bekerja dikorea dan kebetulan mendapatkan suami yang berkebangsaan Korea walau memiliki marga China didepan namanya.

Wu Yifan, namanya.

Kami tetanggan, Zitao Eonnie tinggal satu lantai denganku di Apartemen ini. Dan kebetulan, Yifan Oppa adalah pemilik kampus tempat Chanyeol berkuliah, jadi ya.. kami berempat cukup akrab.

Ah, Yifan oppa dan Zitao Eonnie baru menikah 6 bulan yang lalu jika kalian mau tau, dan sekarang wanita bermuka panda itu sedang hamil 3 bulan. Ahh.. senangnya!

Jadi ingat waktu dulu aku sedang mengandung Triple J ;')

Aku masih ingat dengan ekspresi lucu Zitao Eonnie saat tau aku masih 18 tahun dan sudah menikah, ditambah lagi aku sudah memiliki anak. Dia syok, tapi setelah aku bercerita semuanya, dia pun mengerti dan justru memberi doa untuk keluargaku.

"Baek, ayo bawa Triple J kesini!"

Ah, itu dia!

Sejak tadi sebenarnya Zitao Eonnie ada disini untuk membantuku memasak, dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga ketiga anakku saja ketika Chanyeol pamit tadi.

Namun aku menolak, aku merasa tidak enak merepotkannya terus. Apalagi dia sedang hamil muda, tentu saja aku masih waras untuk tidak membiarkannya kelelahan.

"Ne Eonnie, sebentar." balasku.

Sembari menggendong Jisoo dan kedua saudaranya yang lain, aku berjalan kembali ke arah ruang makan. Ah sial, aroma masakan yang dibuat Zitao Eonnie sangat harum, perutku jadi makin keroncongan.

Zitao Eonnie ini dulu bekerja sebagai koki dihotel ternama, jika kalian mau tahu. Dan disana dia bertemu dengan Yifan Oppa, anak dari pemilik hotel tempat Zitao Eonnie bekerja.

Hahh.. sudah jangan dibayangkan betapa kayanya seorang Wu Yifan, nanti kalian bisa terbawa mimpi!

"Eonnie, baunya enak sekali!" kataku dengan tatapan berbinar pada makanan yang sudah ada diatas meja makan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zitao dengan kekehannya.

Ahh.. manisnya!

Sekarang aku tau alasan kenapa Kris Oppa sangat mencintai Zitao Eonnie.

Aku meletakkan Jisoo dan kedua saudara kembarnya diatas karpet berbulu yang sengaja aku beli untuk mereka. Aku sengaja meletakkanya didekat meja makan, agar bisa memantau mereka saat aku dan Chanyeol sedang mengisi perut kami.

Ah, omong-omong usia mereka sudah 7 bulan sekarang. Dan untungnya mereka sudah bisa duduk dan merangkak. Walau belum terlalu lancar.

"Ah iya baek, kapan kau akan berangkat ke Korea?" tanya Zitao Eonnie sembari menuang air ke dalam gelasnya.

"Uhm aku belum tau Eonnie. Karna Chanyeol bilang dia agak mengalami kesulitan untuk meminta Izin dikampusnya." jelasku. Zitao Eonnie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memangnya kenapa Eonnie?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aku harus kembali ke China lusa nanti. Aku khawatir padamu, khawatir tidak ada yang membantumu untuk menjaga tripple J saat aku pergi nanti."

Sudah kubilang, dia orang yang baik.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir Eonnie. Lagi pula, aku bisa menitipkan mereka pada bibi Catherine."

Bibi Catherine adalah tetanggaku yang lain, dia tinggal bersama anaknya di apartemen nomor 789, tepat disebelah apartemenku.

Kalau Zitao Eonnie, Apartrmennya ada didepan Apartemenku.

"Tetap saja, aku khawatir." balasnya sedikit tidak mau kalah.

Aku sangat memakluminya sebenarnya, karna sejak kepindahanku kesini, dia memang sangat dekat dengan ketiga anakku. Hampir setiap hari dia menjaga Triple J.

"Tenanglah Eonnie, lagi pula minggu depan aku pasti sudah sampai di Korea. Karna hari pernikahan Taehyung Oppa tinggal 10 hari lagi." balasku.

Zitao Eonnie sedikit tersenyum sembari melihat ketiga anakku yang asik bermain dengan boneka hewan mereka.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata demikian." kata Zitao Eonnie lalu kembali menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya.

*

Malam harinya, Chanyeol sudah pulang ke Apartemen kami. Wajahnya sangat menunjukan bahwa ia sedang kelelahan. Tapi, aku sangat tidak menyukai hal ini.

Kalian tau kenapa?

Karna sifat manjanya akan keluar 15 kali lipat dari biasanya. Oh, astaga!

"Baby~"

Nah, here we go.

"Kenapa, sayang?" kataku.

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, ia malah langsung duduk disampingku dan membawaku keatas pangkuannya. Kepalanya ia senderkan didadaku sementara tangannya merengkuh tubuhku dengan posessive.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saja sambil mengengus geli, tangan lentikku dengan perlahan mengelus surai hitamnya yang selalu terasa sangat lembut seperti rambut bayi.

"Waeyo?" kataku lagi, namun dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Seperkian detik setelahnya, aku merasakan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan didalam dekapanku. Hahh.. kalau sudah begini, pertanda bahwa akan ada acara 'gulat malam' yang akan membuatku kesiangan nantinya.

Untung saja besok libur karna para guru akan mengadakan rapat Nasional.

"Baekhyun?" aku mendengar dia memanggilku dengan lirih.

Aku sedikit menegap dan menjauhkan badanku. Sampai bisa menatap wajahnya yang menunjukan tatapan sayu dan juga dalam.

"Hm?" jawabku sembari mengelus pipinya yang agak menirus.

"Eomma meminta kita untuk segera pulang ke Korea." katanya, masih dengan tatapan lembut yang ia kasih padaku.

"Lalu?"

"Apa, tidak masalah jika..."

"Jika?"

"Jika kalian pergi lebih dulu? Aku, hanya mendapat Izin selama 4 hari, dan itu berarti aku baru bisa pulang 2 hari sebelum acara pernikahan Taehyung Hyung."

Aku terdiam.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, suamiku yang harus mengalah.

_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _saya sudah siap ditabok nih, ehehehehe..._

 _gak pernah update, sekalinya update pendek banget :(_

 _MAAFKAN SAYA TEMAN-TEMAN, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_


	21. chapter 21

**Still Baekhyun's POV**

Hari pernikahan kakakku semakin dekat, namun rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi ke Korea dan meninggalkan suamiku sendirian disini.

Kami sudah berbicara, membahas hal ini sejak dua hari lalu dimana dia menyatakan akan menyusul untuk pergi ke Korea, namun semua itu kembali lagi dalam perdebatan. Ya, kami jadi berdebat.

Aku dengan keras menolak untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, dan dia juga dengan sama kerasnya menolak aku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Kami sama-sama menjadi keras, dan itu alasan kenapa sampai saat ini belum ada keputusan sama sekali.

Kali ini, seperti biasa. Aku hanya sendirian dirumah, mengurus ketiga anak kembar kami lalu memasak makan malam untuk Chanyeol saat ia pulang nanti. Namun yang berbeda, kali ini Zitao Eonnie tidak ada, karna dia sudah berangkat ke China kemarin malam.

Jujur, sedikit sepi memang saat ditinggal orang yang selama ini menemanimu disaat suntuk. Aku juga jadi merasa masakan yang kubuat tidak nikmat seperti saat memakan masakan Zitao Eonnie. Hah..

Ah iya, berbicara tentang Zitao Eonnie, kenapa aku tidak meminta bantuannya untuk membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan libur seminggu penuh? Suaminya kan pemilik Kampus? Ah Baekhyun, kau sangat pintar!

Untung bagiku karta Triple J sedang tidur siang sekarang, jadi aku punya sedikit waktu untuk menelfon Zitao Eonnie yang jauh di sebrang sana.

 _ **Tuttt... Tuttt... *Nada sambung telepon***_

 _"Hallo, baek?"_

"Zitao Eonnie!"

 _"Hehehe, kenapa baek?"_

"Uhmm.. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, apa boleh?"

 _"Hei! Tentu saja boleh! memangnya ada apa?"_

"Uhm, jadi begini, kami harus ke Korea besok, tapi suamiku hanya dapat izin libur selama 4 hari. Apakah kira-kira, Eonnie bisa berbicara pada suami Eonnie untuk memberikan suamiku libur seminggu penuh?"

 _"Hahahaha baek, kenapa tidak bilang sejak kemarin?! Tentu saja bisa! Aku akan berbicara pada suamiku, dan akan aku pastikan kalian berlima bisa pergi ke Korea besok!"_

"Benarkah Eonnie?"

 _"Tentu saja, sayang."_

"Terimakasih banyak Eonnie, maaf telah merepotkamu begitu banyak."

 _"Hei, santai saja Baek. Tidak merepotkan kok."_

"Heum, terimakasih banyak Eonnie!"

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup, ne?"_

"Iya Eonnie, salam untuk Yifan Oppa."

 _"Oke baek. Bye~"_

"Bye Eonnie~"

 ** _Pip!_**

AHHH SENANGNYA!!!

Kalau tau begini, kenapa tidak sejak kemarin saja aku meminta tolong pada Zitao Eonnie? Dasar bodoh kau, Baekhyun!

Oke, kalau begitu masalah keberangkatan, sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya memasak untuk suami tercinta... hehehe~

-o0o-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat aku masih disibukkan dengan menu masakan terakhir untuk malam ini, yaitu Sup Tahu!

Makanan juga termasuk kedalam makanan favorit suamiku. Ah tidak, dia memang suka sengan segala makanan. Makanya badannya itu besar seperti King Kong.

Sstt, jangan beritahu Chanyeol, ya! Hihihi~

 _Grep!_

Aku terkejut bukan main kala sepasang lengan kekar milik Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melingkar erat di pinggang rampingku. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diperpotongan leherku, sampai aku memekik kegelian kala nafasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit putihku.

Ah.. rasanya rindu sekali seperti ini. Sejak berdebat kemarin, dia baru kali ini memelukku lagi dengan erat seperti ini.

"Baby, aku rindu." katanya, tetapi masih tidak ingin menjauhkan wajahnya dari perpotongan leherku.

"Sayang, aku sedang memasak sekarang." kataku. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, tapi dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol mulai menjauh dari tubuhku. Namun aku kembali terkejut, kala ia malah memutar tubuhku sampai menghadap kearahnya dan dengan cekatan mematikan kompor yang sedang merebus sup tahu didalam panci.

"Tatap aku, baby." katanya, ia menaikan daguku keatas sampai mata kami akhirnya bertemu. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Eonnie pandamu itu sampai kampus memberiku izin libur selama dua minggu?"

Oh, ternyata ia kembali membahas permasalahan kami.

Tapi tunggu, dua minggu?!

"Dua minggu? Aku hanya mengatakan pada Eonnie untuk memberimu libur seminggu penuh." ucapku keheranan. Chanyeol juga begitu, dahinya mengerut tanda ia juga tengah heran sekarang.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol padaku. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Aku serius, aku hanya meminta waktu seminggu penuh." kataku.

Daripada semakin bingung, aku dengan tergesa meraih ponsel diatas nakas dekat meja TV. Lalu kembali kearah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dimeja makan, setelah itu aku mendudukan tubuhku diatas pangkuannya.

Tanganku yang sebelah kiri melingkar apik dileher Chanyeol, sementara yang sebelah kanan membantuku menempelkan ponsel didepan telinga.

Kami berdua saling mencuri ciuman-ciuman singkat sembari menunggu Zitao Eonnie mengangkat telepon-ku, tapi sampai nada sambung kelima pun Eonnie belum juga menjawab panggilan dariku.

Astaga Eonnie, ayo angkat! Atau aku akan habis dimakan Kingkong bertelinga besar dimeja makan!

"Ck, tidak diangkat!" aduku dengan wajah sebal pada Chanyeol. Dia hanya terkekeh tampan, sebelum kembali mencium bibirku dan mengigit ujung hidung mancungku.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk sekarang." kata Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut menyibukkan diri?"

Si kingkong bertelinga besar ini dengan wajah mesum andalannya mencoba menggodaku. Dia bahkan menaik-naikan alisnya dengan wajah penuh nafsu yang ia lemparkan padaku.

Oh Astaga, dosa apa aku bisa dapat suami yang super mesum seperti Chanyeol?

"Ya baby??" rengeknya manja.

Aku pun hanya dapat terkekeh manis dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku juga sangat merindukannya. Jadi, biarkan malam ini aku pasrah dimainkan seperti apapun oleh suami mesumku ini.

"Jangan membuatku berteriak, oke? Triple J baru saja tertidur dikamar mereka." kataku memperingati.

Chanyeol dengan semangat mengangguk, setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku kedalam kamar kami.

-o0o-

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Iyah.. Lebih dalam sayanghh.."

Aku hampir saja berteriak kencang, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah meleset membuatku melayang dan melupakan semuanya. Dengan seenak takoyaki dipinggir jalan dekat sekolah kami dulu, dia menghentak kebangaannya yang sebesar botol fanta 1 liter itu dengan sangat dalam.

Sial, ini begitu nikmat!

"Yahh... ahhh.. ahhh.. iyahh.. begituuhhh... AAHHHH.."

Aku sudah empat kali mengeluarkan cairanku, tetapi suamiku yang perkasa ini belum sama sekali mendapatkan pelepasannya. Bahkan ini sudah hampir 45 menit kami bermain, namun masih bisa aku rasakan Juniornya begitu keras didalam sana.

"Sabar sayang, aku belum sampai." katanya dengan suara tertahan, sembari memompa bagian selatan kami semakin cepat.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Yahh.. Ahh.. dia berkedut lagi sayangghhh..." pekikku yang begitu merasa kenikmatan.

"Tahan sebentaarhh babyyhhh... Ahh.. dia sudah membesarrhh.." kata Chanyeol lagi, dan tentu saja tempo pompaanya semakin bertambah cepat.

"AHHH CHANYEOLL AKU TIDAK TAHANN LAGIHH AHHHHH..."

"Ouh sayangghhh, Ayo.. bersamaaAAHHH.."

"AHHHKKKK.."

Dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan pelepasan kami secara bersamaan. Yang kelima untukku, dan yang pertama untuk Chanyeol.

Lalu setelah aku baru saja mengambil beberapa hela nafas, Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuhku dan langsung berbisik secara seduktif didepan telingaku,

"Maaf sayang, sebelum ayam berkokok, kau harus tetap meneriaki namaku dengan penuh kenikmatan."

Oh sial, besok sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar menuju bandara.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _Hai kalian!_

 _Apa kabar?! Hehehe..._

 _Long time no see, guys. Gue kembali dengan update super lama yang gak jelas ini. Aniway, gue udah nyerah aja dah, bodo amat kapan-kapan aja gue tamatin ni stori._

 _gila, lo semua harus tau, ide buat stori ini ngalir terus bro, gue sampe bingung gimana cara namatinnya. Padahal masih banyak work gue yang belom kelar dan akan nambah lagi. fuk lah. *ups_

 _pokoknya gt lah!_

 _dan di februari nanti gue bakal ada kolaborasi bareng sepupu gua, kita akan bikin story baru soal chanbaek disini! Di wattpad ada juga, cuma pas disini udah selesai baru gue copy ke versi wattpad._

 _so.. can't wait to see respon kalian dicerita baru aku nanti!_

 _udah, segitu aja, see you guys!_


	22. chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Author's Pov_

Zitao memang yang terbaik!

Pagi ini Baekhyun kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Zitao, dan akhirnya tersambung. Baekhyun menyampaikan segala protesnya kepada wanita bermata panda itu, mulai dari jatah libur suaminya yang diperpanjang, dan bagaimana wanita panda itu melakukan semua itu sengan seenaknya.

Namun, alih-alih marah, Zitao lebih memilih untuk tertawa gemas terhadap ocehan-ocehan dari Baekhyun di pagi harinya yang cerah ini. Dia juga menjelaskan, kalau dia melakukan ini agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat menikmati waktu mereka bersama keluarga lebih lama.

Zitao tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal jauh dari sanak keluarga, oleh karena itu ia ingin Baekhyun sangt menikmati waktu yang ada bersama keluarganya di Korea. Bahkan, dia sampai ikut menghubungi pihak sekolah Baekhyun untuk urusan perizinan. Wah.. terniat sekali.

"Baby, sudah siap?"

Chanyeol datang bersama dengan kedua anak kembar perempuannya, Jisoo dan Jisung, sementara Jaebum berada dalam pangkuan sang Ibunda.

"Sudah sayang, Jabum juga sudah selesai mengganti popok." kata Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis pada Jaebum yang tengah menghisap jempolnya dengan lucu.

"Astaga.. Anak laki-laki Daddy tampan sekali~" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat dikedua pipi gembul Jaebum, sementara makhluk mungil itu hanya tertawa karna kegelian.

Semua barang-barang dan perlengkapan sudah dimasukan semua oleh Chanyeol ke mobilnya. Kebetulan, hari ini ada Vernon, anak dari bibi Chatherine yang mau membantu mereka untuk membawa kembali mobil Chanyeol dari bandara menuju Apartemen mereka.

"Oh Chanyeol, sudah ingin berangkat?" tanya Vernon, yang juga baru sampai di parkiran mobil bersamaan dengan sampainya keluarga Park disana.

"Ah Ya, pas sekali! Kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat saja, Hyung!" kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

Sedikit informasi, Vernon memang bisa dalam berbahasa korea karna ia memiliki seorang Istri yang berasal dari Jeju dan juga ia dulu adalah lulusan falkutas Ilmu Komunikasi dari Universitas Seoul. Jadi tidak heran jika ia cukup fasih berbicara dalan bahasa Korea, meski dia adalah laki-laki berkebangsaan Prancis.

Oke, singkat cerita, kini mereka semua sudah sampai di Bandara Internasional Paris. Chanyeol meletakkan ketiga anaknya didalam stroller bayi, setelah itu ia dan Vernon menurunkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dari dalam bagasi.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah menggemblok sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang berisikan perlengkapan milik Triple J, juga sebuah tas kecil yang berisikan beberapa lembar mata uang Korea dan kabel charger. Kedua tangannya menggenggam besi pendorong stroller, sementara koper-kopernya ia serahkan semua kepada sang suami.

Chanyeol juga tidak keberatan, kok. Dia cukup sadar diri, dan malah merasa kasihan kepada istrinya yang membawa barang cukup berat. Meski hanya sebuah tas berukuran sedang, tapi didalamnya mencakup seluruh kebutuhan Triple J, tentu saja itu sangat berat. Seolah tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang membawa 2 koper besar.

"Hyung, aku titip mobilku ya!" pesan Chanyeol pada Vernon yang tengah menutup pintu bagasi.

"Tenang saja Chan, pasti akan aku jaga baik-baik sampai kau kembali!" katanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu ia mendapat tepukan pundak dari Vernon seperti seorang Kakak yang memberi tepukan hangat dipundak sang Adik, "Aku berangkat. Salam untuk Seungkwan ya, Hyung!"

"Iya Chan, nanti aku sampaikan." kata Vernon. "Semoga sampai di Korea dengan selamat!"

Chanyeol memberikan lambaian tangannya kepada Vernon sebelum pergi menyusul istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

Penerbangan mereka memang tinggal 15 menit lagi, sengaja, agar tidak terlalu lama menunggu. Takutnya nanti membuat Triple J bosan, dan menangis. Mereka pasti akan tambah kerepotan.

Setelah urusan tiket dan segala keperluan lainnya selesai, mereka langsung masuk kedalam pesawat. Untungnya Chanyeol mengambil kelas Bisnis, jadi tidak terlalu ada banyak penumpang didalamnya. Karna terkadang, Triple J suka rewel jika dikelilingi banyak orang.

Baekhyun menidurkan ketiga anaknya diatas sebuah kasur khusus yang disediakan untuk bayi. Barulah setelah itu ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang didalam pesawat.

Chanyeol? Hah!

Bahkan lelaki bertelinga besar itu bisa-bisanya langsung tertidur pulas, padahal mereka belum ada sepuluh menit didalam pesawat. Benar-benar!

-o0o-

Pernikahan dari seorang lelaki idiot bernama Kim Taehyung memang tidak bisa diremehkan lagi. Baekhyun pun sampai terkaget-kaget melihat bagaimana mewahnya pernikahan Putra Sulung dari keluarganya itu.

Gila, kakaknya memang yang terbaik!

Untuk pernikahan yang berlangsung sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, Taehyung sengaja memilih konsep Kerajaan _Disney_ sebagai tema dari pernikahan mewah yang adakan. Dia mengambil tema dari kisah _'Sleeping Beauty_ ', dimana nanti Luhan akan mengenakan Gaun indah berwarna _Pink_ cerah dengan kerlap-kelip dari _Gliter_ yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun saja sampai merengek agar dibuatkan pesta pernikahan lagi pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan memarahi Kakak Iparnya karna sudah membuat Baekhyunya merengek.

Untuk pemberkatan, Taehyung memang lebih memilih tema yang lebih simple, dan lebih sakral tentunya. Dia ingin dirinya bersama Luhan menjadi sepasang mempelai yang pantas, untuk berhadapan dengan Tuhan sembari mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

Luar biasa, jangankan Luhan, saya pun mau kalo calon suaminya modelan mas Taehyung.

"Baby, lebih baik sekarang kau menemui Luhan diruang rias. Pasti sahabatmu itu butuh bantuan darimu." kata Chanyeol, hanya akal-akalan sebenarnya agar Baekhyun berhenti merengek.

"Ah iya benar! Rusaku pasti sangat butuh bantuanku sekarang!" kata Baekhyun. "Sayang, jaga Triple J sebentar ya? Aku akan menghampiri Luhan dulu."

"Iya Baby." jawab Chanyeol.

 _Hah.. Akhirnya. -Pisiway, korban rengekan Bebeha._

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun pergi, Taehyung datang menghampiri sang adik ipar lalu duduk disampingnya. Kegugupan begitu tercetak jelas diwajah tampan si Putra pertama dari keluarga Kim. Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa lepas kalau tidak mengingat ketiga anaknya tengah tidur dengan pulas didalan _stroller_.

"Gugup, kakak ipar?" goda Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata jahil yang ia lemparkan pada Taehyung.

"Menurutmu?" Taehyung berbalik melempar pertanyaan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mampu terkekeh, setelah itu ia menepuk pundak Taehyung dengan pelan, "Aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kini sedang kau rasakan."

Taehyung mulai mengalihkan atensinya kepada Chanyeol, "Lalu?"

"Nanti, saat Hyung lihat betapa cantik dan sempurnanya Luhan, berjalan diatas karpet merah dan mendekat kearahmu. Percayalah, semua rasa gugupmu akan meluap begitu saja dan dengan mudahnya tergantikan." kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Tergantikan? dengan apa?" Taehyun penasaran.

Chanyeol menatap Taehyung dengan serius, dan tak memakan banyak waktu untuk mendekatka bibirnya didepan telinga kakak iparnya,

"Dengan rasa ingin membanting istrimu keatas ranjang."

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Beraninya kau berkata sekotor itu didepan telingaku dengan seduktif?!"

"Hehe, hyung~ mianhae~"

"Cih, dasar Si telinga lebar yang mesum!"

"Yak, Hyung! Jangan nistakan telinga _sexy_ -ku!"

 _"OWAKKKK... OWAAAAKKKK..."_

-o0o-

Acara pernikahan sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kini seluruh anggota keluarga tengah berada didepan rumah mewah keluarga Kim untuk mengantarkan Taehyung dan Luhan yang akan pergi berbulan madu ke _Brazil_.

Chanyeol berdiri didekat mobil yang akan mengantarkan Taehyung dengan Luhan menuju bandara, setelah ia sudah selesai membantu untuk meletakkan barang-barang bawaan kakak iparnya kedalam bagasi mobil.

Baekhyun tidak ikut, dia lebih memilih untuk tidur didalam bersama ketiga anak kembarnya. Lagi pula, ia takut meninggalkan Triple J dikamar yang memiliki kasur cukup tinggi. Baekhyun takut nanti anaknya terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Thanks, chan." kata Taehyung, menepuk pundak adik iparnya ala lelaki.

"Bukan masalah, Hyung." balas Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang membawa Taehyung dan Luhan sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Orangtua dari Luhan menjadi orang yang pertama masuk kedalam rumah, kemudian disusul oleh Jongin yang merangkul Kyungsoo kedalam rumah dengan mesra.

Setelah itu, barulah giliran Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah. Dia agak sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya sembari berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Baekhyun berada.

 _ **ceklek..**_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok sang istri yang tengah terlelap, dengan Jaebum dan Jisoo berada disamping kiri dan kanannya, lalu si bungsu Jisung tertidur dengan nyaman diatas dada ibunya.

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum teduh. Dia begitu bersyukur pada Tuhan yang dengan begitu baiknya menitipkan empat malaikat terbaik dalam hidupnya. Satu malaikat yang menemaninya hingga tua nanti, dan tiga malaikat yang akan selalu menjadi kebanggannya dimasa depan.

Hah, rasa-rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis bahagia dihadapan Tuhan sekarang juga.

"Sayang?"

Suara panggilan lembut dari Baekhyun yang kini terbangun dan memindahkan Triple J ketengah kasur, menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tengah melamun diambang pintu kamar.

"Hei, kenapa bangun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan pelan menghampiri sang istri, lalu menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan hangat dibibir ranum Baekhyun begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat. Baekhyun tersenyum, setelah itu ia meminta Chanyeol membantunya untuk memindahkan Triple J kedalam box mereka.

"Lelah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kini posisi keduanya sudah berada diatas kasur, berlindung dibalik selimut tebal sembari saling memeluk satu sama lain. Chanyeol berdeham pelan, sebelum semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Sedikit." lirihnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi, namun jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut surai hitam milik sang suami, sehingga menimbulkan kesan menenangkan bagi yang merasakannya.

Selalu seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa lelahnya hilang kalau sudah masuk kedalam pelukan hangan dari istrinya.

"Tidurlah."

"Hm."

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, sangat."

"Aku juga Baekbee, aku sangat..sangat..sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun."

 _ **CUP!**_

"Selamat malam, sayang."

"Selamat malam, baby."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _kalo gaada hambatan, gue bakal terus fast update kayak gini. Doain aja ya :)_


End file.
